Dos Mundos
by Tigre-Kun
Summary: Una guerra que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos. La luz y las sombras ¿Quien ganará?
1. Prologo

**Dos Mundos**

**Prólogo:**

En el mundo de los espíritus, aquel que los humanos solo pueden ver luego de fallecer, estaba dividido en dos. Todo lo que tocaba la luz estaba bajo el control del reino celestial, y todo aquel que vivía bajo esta luz estaba bajo el mando y la protección del Ángel Rey y su Reina, pero incluso estos ángeles tenían a quien vanagloriar, honrar y temer. Aquel que es rey de reyes y señor de señores, Dios.

Existen diferentes tipos de ángeles en el cielo (a parte de los ángeles reales), nueve tipos divididos en tres grupos o coros (ya que sus voces cantan alabanzas a la creación). Los más cercanos a los reyes son los Serafines, seres celestiales, de quienes se dice que rodean el trono manifestando la gloria del Señor, cantan la música celestial y regulan el movimiento de los cielos según emana de Dios; los Querubines son los custodios de la luz y de las estrellas, aunque alejados del plano material, su luz toca nuestras vidas, la luz divina que ellos filtran desde el Cielo manifestando la sabiduría divina; y por último los Tronos, son ángeles acompañantes de los planetas y manifiestan la unión.

Estos ángeles forman parte del primer grupo, el segundo está compuesto por los Dominios que son los seres que manifiestan la soberanía de Dios, gobernando las actividades de todos los grupos angélicos inferiores e integrando el mundo espiritual con el mundo material, aunque reciben órdenes de los reyes y rara vez se ponen en contacto con los individuos, su trabajo está vinculado con la realidad; las Virtudes manifiestan la voluntad de Dios, pueden proyectar grandes niveles de energía divina, cuanto mayor sea el número de mortales que aprendan a trabajar con las Virtudes, habrá una mayor infusión de energía espiritual disponible para el planeta; y los Poderes son los que manifiestan el poder de Dios, son portadores de la conciencia de toda la humanidad, los que conservan nuestra historia colectiva (a esta categoría pertenecen los ángeles del nacimiento y de la muerte), ellos pueden atraer y retener la energía del plan divino, tal como los árboles absorben la energía del sol.

Y el tercer y último grupo está compuesto por los Principados (ángeles integradores) son los ángeles que manifiestan el dominio de Dios sobre la naturaleza. Son los devas o guardianes de todos los grandes grupos, desde ciudades y naciones hasta creaciones humanas recientes; los Arcángeles (ángeles superlumínicos) manifiestan el liderazgo de Dios, sugieren que los llamemos ángeles superlumínicos porque se ocupan de las zonas más amplias de la experiencia humana, pertenecen a una familia diferente de los ángeles y hay muchos tipos distintos de ángeles superlumínicos en esta familia mayor, algunos comandan a los espíritus planetarios, otros son responsables del reino animal y otros más cumplen tareas específicas en servicio de la humanidad (a partir de este grupo también surgen los ángeles de la realeza); por último y finalizando la lista, tenemos a los muy conocidos Ángeles (ángeles acompañantes o custodios), son los más próximos a la humanidad, los que más se ocupan de los asuntos humanos manifestando la protección de Dios para con los mortales, dentro de ésta categoría hay muchos diferentes, los que más conocemos son los ángeles guardianes o ángeles acompañantes quienes se ocupan de nuestra evolución espiritual (todo mortal posee uno desde su nacimiento).

Los ángeles dicen que aunque parezca que hay rangos jerárquicos, es más apropiado visualizar todos estos órdenes en un gran círculo, en el que lo más alto y lo más bajo se dan la mano.

Todos ellos gozaban de pureza, sin mancha del mal. Sin embargo, algunos se tentaron con el pecado de la soberbia y quisieron asemejarse a su creador omnipotente. Se dice que dos tercios del ejército de los ángeles adoptó esta actitud. El líder de los serafines, se encontraba a la cabeza de los espíritus rebeldes. Entonces, él rey mandó a su arcángel más fuerte a combatirlos, junto a los ángeles obedientes. Fue cuando se desató una gran batalla celestial. El resultado de la misma: los ángeles rebeldes fueron expulsados muy lejos del Paraíso: al Infierno o reino de las sombras.

En el inframundo existen jerarquías, todas ellas por debajo del único rey infernal y la familia real. Los "Machinae" constituyen el estrato inferior de los demonios; habitualmente se los denomina"artefactos demoníacos", son demonios de formas y tamaños variables, utilizados como guardianes en el castillo principal y por la realeza como custodios personales. Los "miles" son clases de demonios que emergen constantemente en la imaginación y maldad humana. Son demonios guerreros, que intervienen en enfrentamientos bélicos.  
Por otra parte, los"Incubi"son los encargados de expandir la raza demoníaca. Siembran el descontento y la podredumbre en el universo, se dedican a convertir inocentes en demonios. Son sumamente sagaces.  
Por último, encontramos a los "Lores". Éstos son los jefes de la casta de Demonios, son concejeros para la familia real a quienes temen por su inmenso poder. Su tamaño es mayor, de aspecto espantoso y sumamente malignos. Tienen a su cargo a varios demonios menores que utilizan de mensajeros e intercesores. En el campo de batalla son los mas problemáticos y difíciles de vencer.  
Los Demonios son el enemigo del hombre, y han pasado toda su historia conocida luchando contra la humanidad por cuerpos y almas. Los demonios son como ningún otro enemigo, pues a ellos no les interesa meramente la adquisición de territorio, mas buscan reducir a la humanidad a esclavos, que sufran a su placer, y que vivan sólo al antojo de sus temibles amos.

La guerra entre el bien y el mal siempre existió. Ángeles y demonios siempre en constante lucha por las vidas humanas que formaban el reino de los mortales. Durante milenios fue así, pero con el correr de los tiempos la guerra consumió sus vidas de tal forma que olvidaron el porqué de su pelea. Los humanos dejaron de ser prioridad y solo eran vistos como el único as que inclinaría la balanza en ventaja de quien lograra controlarlos.

Existía una profecía que todos conocían, incluso los mortales. Ésta hablaba sobre el nacimiento de dos criaturas, el hijo del bien y el hijo del mal. Ambos marcarían el final de la guerra proclamando a un único vencedor.


	2. Chapter 1: Alma perdida

**Capitulo 1: Alma perdida**

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, amaneció, los pájaros cantaban, la gente buena sonreía, o al menos eso era lo que las personas querían creer. La vida real era muy distinta a lo que se veía o se queria ver. La máscara pulcra detrás de la cual se ocultaba el verdadero rostro de la vida solo era opacada por los gritos de horror de niños golpeaos, mujeres violadas, adolescentes drogados, ladrones robando y/o asesinos creando los escenarios mas caóticos de maldad. La lista podría ser eterna, pero vamos a centrarnos en un escenario en particular. Muy lejos de la sociedad, específicamente en una fábrica abandonada, una pandilla se preparaba para violar, de la manera más salvaje, a una joven mujer, de ojos celestes y cabello dorado. La trajeron por la fuerza para su diversión.

¿?1:-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí (mientras se acercaba).

¿?2:-¿A caso tu mami no te enseño que no debes andar sola por estas calles tan peligrosas?

Estaba aterrada no podía moverse y aunque pudiera los hombres que la sujetaban no la dejarían ir.

¿?1:-¿No sabes hablar? No importa, no te trajimos para conversar.

El sujeto tomó unas tijeras y lentamente empezó a cortar toda la ropa de la chica, ella trató de impedirlo, se movió en todas direcciones pero era inútil no se lo permitían, queria gritar pero le habían puesto una mordaza en la boca. Al final, terminó desnuda frente a la mirada de todos. Cada hombre presente técnicamente se la comía con los ojos, pero nadie hacía nada, esperaban el movimiento de su líder. Él, tomo una botella de licor y avanzó lentamente hacia ella.

¿?1:-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? (dijo mientras vertía el contenido de la botella sobre la cabeza de ella).

Estaba llorando, mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabia de antemano lo que le iba a pasar. Los hombres que la sujetaban ya habían comenzado a toquetearla, excitados al verla gotear por todas partes.

¿?3:-¡Cójela de una vez!

¿?2:-Sigo yo.

¿?4:-Abre las piernas, lindura.

¿?5:-Oh rayos, ya no puedo mas (sujetándose la entrepierna con fuerza).

Presenciando lo que ocurría dos entidades invisibles, observaban en silencio.

-Mira con atención, a partir de aquí todo será muy fácil (deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor).

-¿Este es nuestro trabajo? Que aburrido...

-No, nosotros no venimos a la Tierra para esto, los Incubi si, lo sabes bien. Estamos aquí para que conozcas el negocio familiar y te acostumbres a él, Harukita (pronunció su nombre con ternura súper falsa).

-No me llames así, Seiya (mostrando su enfado con la mirada).

-Entonces presta atención y deja de hacer preguntas tontas.

-¿Por qué ella? (cambiando el tema).

-Mientras más pura sea el alma, mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-No tiene caso centrarse en tipos como estos que eligieron quemarse para toda la eternidad en el infierno. Corromper un alma pura como la suya, hace a nuestro ejército más fuerte.

-Ya veo (sin expresiones).

El tiempo estaba detenido para todos excepto para ella, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en un momento estaba a punto de ser violada y tal vez asesinada, y en otro se encontraba totalmente bien y completamente vestida.

-¿Como te sientes? No te hicieron daño ¿Verdad? (apareciendo de la nada).

-¿Q... quien eres?

El hombre que se le acercaba era un poco mas alto que ella, de cabellera negra y larga sujeta en una cola; sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo y estaba vestido en un traje rojo, camisa negra y corbata amarilla.

-Mmm, me parece que ya lo sabes (sonriendo malévolamente).

-No, no puede ser ¡¡Aléjate de mi!!

Queria correr pero fuera a donde fuera, siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar.

-No puedes huir, mejor resígnate... Seguro ya sabes como son las cosas, firmas el contrato, y todos felices.

-No puedes darme felicidad.

-Puedo salvarte de ellos.

El tiempo se reanudo, la única diferencia era que ella podía ver lo que le iba a pasar. Fue violada, humillada, golpeada y por último asesinada, después de terminar la lanzaron a una zanja y huyeron sin dejar rastro. La vista de su propio cuerpo era horrible, cayó al suelo de rodillas, tapándose la boca y ocultando con su cabello sus lágrimas.

-Dios ¿Por qué?

-Él no te ayudará. Yo en cambio si, pero primero necesito tu firma, ya sabes como es esto (medio burlándose de la situación).

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

-Eso es lo mas gracioso. No hiciste nada y aún así te han olvidado ¿Dónde está Dios? ¿Dónde está tu ángel? (girando en la dirección en donde éste estaba) Estás sola, pero espera un segundo, yo estoy aquí, y lo único que te pido es una insignificante firma, después nada te volverá a lastimar.

-Pero mi alma te pertenecerá, jamás seré libre si firmo ese contrato, me estaría condenando.

-Tu ya estas condenada (señalando su cuerpo), te estoy dando la oportunidad de cambiar tu destino. Vivirás una larga vida, llena de salud, amigos, dinero, lo que desees.

-yo...

-Oye no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo planes ¿Sabes? Quiero esa respuesta ya.

-pero...

-A la una, a la dos...

-¡Esta bien...! Pero tienes que asegurarme que estaré a salvo de todo y que no lastimaras a los que me rodeen.

-Eso no es problema, solo firma el contrato.

Extendió su mano apareciendo un papiro y una pluma en frente de ella. La chica trato de tomar el contrato pero al tocarlo se corto con el papel, derramando una gota de su sangre en la hoja.

-Eso es suficiente (desapareciendo el papel).

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si (chasqueó sus dedos, el tiempo se reanudo y ellos aparecieron en otro lugar). A partir de ahora no importa como lleves tu vida, eres mía (alejándose). Cuando te necesite, volveré a buscarte, Serena (desapareciendo de su vista entre el fuego).

Aun en la Tierra pero en el plano astral, ángel y demonio se encuentran.

-Si solo observas, no lograras nada, créeme (enfrentando al ángel).

-No merecía lo que le has hecho.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Salvarle la vida?

-Condenar su alma.

-Por favor, si tanto te preocupaba ¿Por qué no la salvaste, Gabriel?

Gabriel negó resignado, miró con tristeza a la chica que había protegido desde su nacimiento, era tan pura e inocente y ahora todo su trabajo terminó en nada, no tuvo mas opción que irse, desapareció en un as de luz, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Seiya, por su parte, fue a buscar a Haruka.

-¡Maldito...! ¡¿Dónde rayos está?! ¡¡Harukaaaaa!!

&&&&&&&&

En las puertas del Paraíso.

-Lo siento Aslad. No pude salvarla.

-Gabriel, has hecho todo lo posible (tocándole el hombro), no es tu culpa. Ella perdió la fe, no podemos hacer nada si eso pasa.

-Lo se, pero aún así...

-Nuestro Padre es sabio Gabriel, si las cosas pasan es porque debieron pasar.

Ambos ángeles entraron al Paraíso, sin percatarse que una sombra oscura aprovechó su descuido para entrar casi al mismo tiempo que ellos.

&&&&&&&&

-¡Listo, listo, ya estoy! (tratando de escabullirse de su madre).

-No señorita, todavía tengo que peinarte y vestirte ¿O piensas salir así?

-Pero mamá, ya estoy limpia.

-Pero no arreglada, quédate quieta para que terminemos rápido.

Después de unas cuantas quejas por fin se dejó arreglar. Su madre la vistió con un traje simple que consistió en un pantalón que dejaba al descubierto sus tobillos y una remera de cuello cerrado sin mangas que se extendía por debajo de su cintura; todo el conjunto era blanco.

-¡Ya está! Me voy.

-Oooh ¿Y a dónde piensas que vas? (sujetándole de la cintura y regresándole a su lugar para que su madre acabara de arreglarla).

-¡Papá! No otra vez.

Unos brazaletes dorados adornaron sus muñecas y un hermoso collar de oro con el símbolo del sol, su cuello. Por último unas sandalias negras muy simples y cómodas. Al terminar de vestirle continuó con su cabello.

-Michiru, presta atención, accidentarse es muy fácil.

-Lo se papá, debo ir solo a los lugares que me has marcado-"_Y remarcado_"- y nunca alejarme demasiado del santuario. Si, lo se papá ¿Ya puedo irme?

-Escucha a tu padre Michiru.

-Si, mamá.

-Y por supuesto jamás debes acercarte a los límites y menos atravesarlos.

-"_Huy eso es nuevo_"- ¿Y porque no?

-Porque allá solo habitan los ángeles traidores.

-¿Ángeles malos?

-Demonios, es como los humanos los llaman. Son malignos y traicioneros, jamás le debes dar la espalda.

-A si ¿Por qué?

-No necesitas saberlo ahora, eres muy pequeña. Algún día, cuando seas mayor, lo entenderás (despeinando a su hija).

-¡Oyeeee! ¡No hagas eso! (echándose a correr antes de que su madre quisiera peinarle de vuelta).

Después de perder de vista a Michiru.

-Crece con rapidez Aslad. Y cada día se parece más a ti (divertida por la cara de su pareja).

-Si, eso es lo que temo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No recuerdas los problemas en los que te metía?

-Lo recuerdo y por eso eres el Rey que eres ahora. Nuestra niña es perfecta, pero de la perfección no aprenderá nada. Solo la derrota le mostrará las mil lecciones que necesita conocer para ser la reina que todos esperan.

Sarabi calló por un momento, y observó a lo lejos, el viento traía un mensaje, Aslad también lo sintió, pero ninguno de los dos entendió su significado.

-¿Estás preocupado?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, no debí dejar que Michiru saliera del templo.

-Aslad tranquilízate, todo estará bien, dentro del reino del Señor ¿Qué puede pasar?

-¡Aslad, Sarabi! Es urgente, un demonio ha ingresado.

-¡¡Michiru!! (ambos padres).


	3. Chapter 2: Encuentro parte 1

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro (parte 1)**

Los jardines del Paraíso eran infinitos, Michiru los atravesaba volando, dejando a tras a los otros ángeles niños, ninguno de ellos se interesaba en saber a donde se dirigía y Michiru ya se había aburrido de buscar su aceptación. Había un lugar, un lugar que solo ella conocía y mantenía, un jardín de rosas, en el centro un enorme y añejo árbol, ese era su sitio favorito pues desde sus altas ramas podía observar, con suma satisfacción, el fruto de su trabajo.

Al final del jardín, se podía observar un enorme barranco, marcaba el límite del reino. A ella siempre le gustaba aventurarse a la Tierra para jugar con los niños humanos, ya que los angelicales no la deseaban. En una de esas travesías fue perseguida por una creatura demoníaca, abría perecido de no ser por la intervención del que ahora llevaba el nombre de su "Príncipe".

"RETROCESO"

Sus alas estaban ocultas y ella caminaba por las calles de la ciudad acompañada por un grupo de chicos que acababan de salir de la escuela, algo llamó su atención y se apartó del grupo, entró a una zona oscura, allí encontró a un muchacho joven sufriendo algún tipo de dolor, se aferraba con fuerza a su estómago y estaba hincado en el suelo, ella se le acercó para brindarle paz pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa a su alrededor.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Yo... quiero ayudarle (enfrentando a la vos).

-¿Y por qué harías eso? (estaba oculto entre las sombras).

-Porque debo hacerlo, es mi deber.

-¿Solo por eso?

-No te entiendo.

-Yo pensaba que los ángeles, hacían lo que hacían porque lo deseaban, porque estaba en su naturaleza.

-¿Quién dice que soy un ángel? Solo quiero ayudar.

-No sabía que los ángeles mintieran ¿O acaso eres algún tipo de ángel caído?

-No, no soy, yo (se tapó la boca)...

-La princesa del mundo celestial, vaya sorpresa, es un honor (haciendo una reverencia).

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Eso importa? Es decir, todo lo que esté por debajo de ti, no tiene importancia.

-Te equivocas, en el cielo no hay jerarquías, los ángeles grandes así como los pequeños se toman de la mano y se ayudan mutuamente. No sabes tanto como aparentas.

-Entonces, si eres un ángel, P-R-I-N-C-E-S-A.

-_"Auch, debí callarme"_ ¿Y tu¿También eres un ángel?

-Podría decirse que si. Mi nombre es...

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (era el muchacho que Michiru quiso ayudar).

-Esta comenzando, tenemos que irnos.

-¡No! Debemos ayudarlo, esta sufriendo demasiado.

-Ya es tarde, no puedes ayudarle.

-Debo, no, quiero hacerlo.

Trato de acercársele pero éste fue envuelto en fuego, ambos niños podían ver con horror como la piel del mismo se consumía por el calor. Michiru estaba muy cerca pero fue jalada hacia atrás por el chico, que por primera vez salió de las sombras, poniendo al descubierto sus hermosos rasgos. Ojos verdes como el musgo, cabello corto arenoso y un rostro tan refinado que parecía una chica.

-_"¿Una chica?"_

-¡Muévete! (no respondía) ¡¡Que te muevas!! (le dio un empujón).

-¡¡Ayyy!!

-¡¡Corre¡¡YA!!

La chica jaloneaba a Michiru hasta que la misma corrió a la par de ella, pera ya era tarde, el muchacho ya se había convertido en un monstruo aterrador. Su torso creció mucho mas que el resto de su cuerpo, obligándole a apoyarse sobre sus puños, sus piernas parecían la de un toro de patas grandes, no era largo pero muy grande y fuerte, de su cabeza salían cuatro cuernos, dos de ellos crecían hacia abajo y los otros hacia arriba curvándose hacia atrás, su espalda estaba cubierta del mismo fuego que consumió su cuerpo humano, y sus ojos... negros por fuera y rojos por dentro, allí se habían quemado sus recuerdos.

-¡¡¿Qué esperas, que nos mate¡¡CORRE MÁS RÁPIDO!!

Estaban a punto de salir a las calles transitadas cuando la creatura les cerró el paso, colocándose de un salto, en frente de ellas.

-Puedes volar ¿verdad¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?

-¿Y tu?

-Estaré bien (mientras retrocedían).

-¿No sabes volar, donde están tus alas?

-No todos los ángeles las tienen.

-No podré llevarte conmigo.

-Por mi no te preocupes, puedo cuidarme solo.

-No, no te abandonaré.

-Terca (solo para ella).

Mientras ellas retrocedían, la creatura se les acercaba más y más a paso lento, reconoció a Michiru pero a la otra niña no, no obstante si estaba con la princesa era un enemigo del infierno. Arremetió a toda velocidad, las niñas se apartaron saltando en direcciones opuestas. Destrozó el muro pero la cosa esa no tenía ningún rasguño, miró con odio a Michiru e iba a atacarle cuando sintió pequeñas bolas de fuego que impactaban en su costado derecho, estaban lejos de hacerle daño pero le irritaron, al punto de olvidarse de Michiru.

-¿Crees poder alcanzarme? (iniciando la carrera).

Ahora estaba tras ella, era rápida pero la bestia lo era más, ésta la alcanzó y le cabeceó lanzándola hacia arriba, ella cayó entre sus cuernos superiores y lo siguiente que vio fue una pared y oscuridad. A duras penas abrió sus ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo, había chocado contra una pared, la cual con el impacto se quebró totalmente. Poco a poco se iba incorporando, sintió una brisa, una brisa tibia sobre su nuca.

-Me lleva...

Casi encima de ella la bestia aguardaba su despertar, se había enderezado en sus dos patas traseras, ahora parecía mucho más grande que antes, sus exhalaciones eran vapor hirviendo, provocando la brisa que sintió anteriormente. En momentos como esos era cuando la gente perdía el valor y empezaba a suplicar, pero no ella, se levantó y le observó sin ninguna pizca de miedo en sus ojos a pesar de su corta edad. La bestia tomó eso como un reto y eso le irritó aún más, levantó su puño e iba a aplastar a la pobre niña cuando todo se le oscureció. Sobre su cabeza un tacho de basura se incrustó en sus cuernos lo que le dificultó más para sacárselo.

-¡¡Corre!!

Esta ves era Michiru quien le decía que corriera, ahora sus alas estaban desplegadas pero ella no las usaba, corría al lado de la otra chica, ésta estaba muy lastimada y apenas y podía mantener el ritmo de Michiru y ella lo notó.

-A esta velocidad nos matará a los dos ¡Vete¡Vuela lejos!

-Ya te lo dije, no te abandonaré, además aún podemos escapar (señalando unas escaleras de incendio).

-Las escaleras están demasiado altas, no llegaré (deteniéndose justo por debajo de ellas).

Para desgracia de ambas las escaleras estaban rotas y comenzaban desde la mitad, para las dos eso era demasiado alto y no había nada en que apoyarse para llegar.

Un potente rugido llamó su atención y les recordó de que estaban huyendo, miraron en la misma dirección, casi al mismo tiempo y en cuestión de segundos allí estaba, listo para embestirlas a toda velocidad.

Michiru intercaló su mirada entre la bestia y la niña a su lado e izó lo impensable, extendió sus alas para emprender el vuelo. La niña interpretó eso como una clara señal de que la abandonaría, pero en lugar de asustarse o enojarse, sonrió de lado y avanzó hacia la bestia, si iba a morir al menos se aseguraría de que la recordarían para siempre.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

-¿Por qué soñar, si me tienes aquí?

-¿Quién dice que sueño contigo?

-Solo con ver tu cara me doy cuenta cuando piensas en mí.

-jajaja, estaba pensando en ese día tan especial en el que conocí a mi hermoso príncipe.

-Ha ¿Debo ponerme celoso?

-Tal ves...

Michiru sonrió y miro el cielo, los recuerdos la envolvieron y se olvidó de todo lo demás.


	4. Encuentro parte 2

**Encuentro (parte 2)**

Michiru sonrió y miró el cielo, los recuerdos la envolvieron y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

"RETROCESO"

Michiru se fue y ella quedó sola con la bestia, solo esperaba su final. Y hubiera sido así de no ser por un resplandor que cegó por completo a la creatura y le hizo chocar, ella también terminó afectada pero regresó a sus sentidos cuando escuchó su voz.

-¡Ahora!

-¿Qué?

Michiru hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantar a la otra niña hasta por lo menos el primer piso, después de eso ambas subieron las escaleras a pié.

Una vez que recuperó la visión, las niñas ya estaban lejos de su alcance, o tal vez no, de un salto llegó hasta el segundo piso y se aferró a las paredes, así fue subiendo incluso mas rápido que ellas.

-¿A caso nunca se rinde? (siguiendo desde atrás).

-Debiste haber corrido cuando te dije.

-El pasado es lo que menos importa ahora, solo preocúpate en mirar hacia delante.

-Eso es una forma suave de decir que cometiste un error y que ahora te arrepientes.

-YO no cometí ningún error y no estoy arrepentidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Las escaleras se quebraron y como Michiru iba atrás, cayó derecho a las fauces de la bestia. No estaba en sus sentidos, para ella todo era lento, queria volar pero estaba aterrada y su mente en blanco.

-¡Te tengo! (sujetándola de las piernas).

-Si ¿Pero quien te tiene a ti? (notando que la sujetaba con ambas manos, boca abajo y que sus piernas estaban extendidas).

-Te gusta complicar todo ¿Verdad?

La chica se enderezó y lanzó a Michiru hasta la azotea, por suerte ya estaban cerca y no fue mucho el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer, sin mencionar que Michiru extendió sus alas para asegurarse de llegar. Devuelta a su posición atacó al monstruo con pequeñas bolas de fuego directo a sus ojos para cegarle y hacerlo caer, pero no fue así, por el contrario esta se abalanzó sobre ella, pero no llegó.

-¿Qué está pasando? (ayudándole a subir).

-Velo tu misma (señalando hacia abajo).

En el suelo un grupo numeroso de Incubis atacaba a la bestia demoníaca, ésta al ser superada en número y fuerza se desplomó en el suelo, seguidamente fue tragada por un agujero negro que se abrió justo por debajo de ella. Los Incubis desaparecieron después de eso pero uno de ellos reapareció donde estaban las niñas.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! (mientras se ocultaba tras la otra niña).

-Un Incubi (casi murmurando).

El Incubi era delgado, pelado, rojo y de aspecto débil, pero era todo lo contrario; sus ojos eran completamente negros y poseía garras en manos y pies. Cuando se presentaba frente a los humanos adoptaba una forma menos espeluznante, su postura y aspecto físico eran como los de un mono pero tenia el tamaño de un hombre.

Allí estaba, las observaba detenidamente y no hacia nada, a cada minuto que pasaba Michiru se asustaba más y más, había escuchado hablar sobre ellos pero esta era la primera vez que los veía. El Incubi se centró en la niña de ojos verdes, inclinó un poco la cabeza y desapareció como los demás.

-¿Se fue? (saliendo de su refugio).

-Si, parece que safamos (acercándose a la orilla para verificar que ya no había nadie).

-No lo puedo creer (con asombro).

-Un poco mas y...

-¡¡KIAYYYYYYY¡¡Lo logre, lo logre, lo logre!! (saltando en su lugar).

-¿Perdón? No querrás decir ¿Lo logramos? (medio ofendida).

-Si, cierto. Wuaw Tenías que haber visto su cara cuando los Incubis lo jalaron hacia abajo (ignorando completamente el enfado de la otra niña), era más o menos así (haciendo una mueca muy chistosa, desapareciendo toda muestra de enfado de su compañera).

-Si, más o menos (girando para irse, revelando algo que Michiru no había notado hasta ese momento).

-¡¿Qué es eso?! (casi con horror).

-¿Qué cosa? (deteniéndose).

-¡Eso! (señalando a lo que se refería).

-Ha esto. Es mi cola ¿Nunca viste una?

-¿Qué clase de ángel tiene una?

-Soy especial. Por cierto mi nombre es Haruka (haciendo una reverencia medio fingida por la risa burlona que tenia).

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada es solo... que...-_"¿Cómo decirlo sin ofender¡¿Pero que digo¡Oféndela¡¿Qué importa?!"_-Si tu eres la heredera del cielo, éste no tiene mucho futuro (totalmente desinteresada de si le dolía o no sus comentarios).

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

-A pesar de tus palabras ese día, lo atesorare conmigo por el resto de mi vida.

-Siempre dije que eras extraña.

-Claro que no (con gesto enfadado). Lo que me dijiste pudo haber sido duro pero solo así entendí que soy un ave diminuta en este cielo inmenso.

-jajaja, pero yo lo dije solo porque me encanta ver la cara que pones cuando te enfadas.

-Eres tan solo un niño (desviando la mirada).

-Tú no eres la señorita madurez que digamos, tienes los mismos doce años que yo.

-¡¿Y eso qué?! (saltándole encima).

Así comenzó un juego parecido a luchas pero Michiru era muy suave para lastimar a su oponente.

-¿Qué haces? Nunca ganaras si peleas así.

-Mi padre dice que un ángel debe ser pacífico y solo atacar si es en defensa de algo muy importante.

-Y tú haces todo lo que papi dice ¿no?

-¡No!

-Si, si lo haces jajaja. Un demonio no necesita de nadie, yo puedo cuidarme solo y hacer mis propias reglas ¿O a caso crees que Aslad me dejó entrar para saludar a su hija? (estaba de pié frente a Michiru, tenia los brazos cruzados en su pecho mostrándose superior).

-¡Haruka¿Eso quiere decir que te infiltraste sin permiso? (poniéndose de pié).

-Por supuesto tonta. Tú no fuiste a la Tierra entonces tuve que venir por ti.

-¿Tonta yo? Tu eres el tonto, si te descubren no se lo que te pasará.

-Va, eso no tiene importancia ¿Qué me harían¿Mandarme al infierno? Por favor, yo nací allí.

-Podrían separarnos para siempre ¿Qué pasaría conmigo entonces¿No te importo?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Estoy aquí, junto a ti ¿Qué otras pruebas necesitas?

-No lo se, solo me preocupo ¿Sabes?

-Ahora si.

Haruka se acercó demasiado, Michiru se asustó y retrocedió hasta quedar acorralada contra un árbol y ella.

-¿Qué... que haces?

-¿Qué tan importante soy? (usaba un tono pícaro y esa mirada que derretía).

-Yo...

No pudo acabar pues vio que la distancia entre ellos desapareció. Los labios de Haruka ahora rozaban los suyo y aunque no sabia que estaba pasando, o si estaba bien o mal no hizo nada para detenerla. Haruka por su parte, al verse correspondida quiso intensificar el contacto pero...

-Tonta.

Haruka se alejó un poco, manteniendo a Michiru contra el árbol. Ella por su parte abrió los ojos de par en par ante la afirmación, no entendía nada.

-¿Qué?

-Algún día te convertirás en un arcángel protector, tendrás que proteger y guiar a los humanos.

-Si ¿Yyy?

-Jamás lo lograrás si permites que cualquiera te engañe, nunca debes caer en la tentación... Puedo enseñarte a contrarrestar la mirada hipnótica de un demonio.

-¿Si?

-Si, solo siiii.

-¿Si?

Le iba a enseñar algo muy importante a Michiru, y le serviría por el resto de su vida ¿Pero que le impedía jugar un poco antes de hacerlo? Haruka volvió a acercarse de la misma forma pero la sensación hermosa del contacto nunca llegó.

-¡¡Aléjate de mi hija!!

Una ráfaga de viento separó abruptamente a las dos, lanzando lejos a Haruka. Ella se levantó de golpe y se colocó en un postura defensiva, pero no tenia sentido pelear ya que estaba rodeada por el ejercito celestial. En frente suyo estaba parado Aslad, y detrás de él Sarabi abrazaba con fuerza a Michiru, estaba muy preocupada.

Aslad:-¡¿Quién rayos te crees para entrar en el Reino del Señor?! Y lo que es más ¡¿Qué rayos le hacías a mi hija?!

Los ángeles tienen la capacidad de amar, pero su amor es puramente espiritual. El contacto físico como los besos, las caricias e incluso la prueba del amor, son rituales completamente desconocidos para ellos. Aslad al igual que su hija y todos los presentes no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a pasar si se tardaban unos minutos más.

A pesar de su clara desventaja Haruka mantuvo la calma y no demostró ningún temor. Aslad estaba muy alterado y asustado por su hija, tanto que ni siquiera notó que el demonio a quien gritaba era a penas un niño. Cuando lo notó su actitud cambió totalmente.

Aslad:-¿Por qué estas aquí? (mas calmado y de rodillas a la altura de Haruka).

Haruka:-Desee verla.

Estaba decidida a no ceder a ningún interrogatorio, pero ya que Aslad se lo pedía con gentileza y lo que le preguntaba no perjudicaba a su padre, decidió no ser irrespetuosa ni empeorar la ya mala situación.

Aslad:-¿A mi hija?

Haruka:-Si.

Aslad:-¿Por qué?

Haruka:-Quería ser su amigo ¿A caso no puedo?

Aslad:-Fuiste exiliado junto con los otros. No puedes estar aquí, perteneces a un mundo totalmente opuesto ¿Qué te hace pensar que pueden ser amigos?

Haruka:-Lo somos ya.

Aslad:-No lo entiendes. Tú no puedes estar aquí.

Haruka:-Entonces, permítele ir a la Tierra. Allí la esperare.

Aslad:-No.

Michiru:-Papá, por favor (sacándose el abraso protector de su madre).

Aslad:-No Michiru, es demasiado peligroso.

Michiru:-Pero papá...

Sarabi:-Es suficiente, Michiru. La decisión ya fue tomada.

Haruka sabía que Michiru iba a la Tierra por su propia cuanta todo el tiempo, y salvo por el incidente con la bestia demoníaca, fue perfectamente capas de cuidarse sola, mas ella sabía que si hablaba estaría metiendo en problemas a su amiga, después de todo sus padres se oponían rotundamente a que se alejara del paraíso.

En ese momento una energía maligna dispersó a los arcángeles que formaban un círculo alrededor de Haruka, Aslad, Sarabi y Michiru.

¿????:-Lamento interrumpir esta fiesta, pero vengo por mi hijo (señalando a Haruka), ya se le ha hecho tarde para almorzar.

El fuego dio lugar a un hombre joven de tes blanca, su cabello negro pasaba ligeramente sus hombros, tenia ojos verdes como Haruka, cuando hablaba se notaba ligeramente sus colmillos largos. Estaba vestido con una armadura negra con algunos detalles rojos en el cuello, ésta solo protegía su pecho y abdomen, usaba un pantalón negro de tela y en su cintura una única espada colgaba. Sus brazos estaban descubiertos y sus muñecas protegidas por brazaletes rojos como rubíes.

Aslad:-Está penado volver a este reino Kiabi.

Kiabi.-Solo vine por mi hijo, no obstante, si deseas hacer cumplir tus reglas, allí está (empujando a Haruka). Mátalo, tu mundo ganará si lo haces.

Haruka avanzó sin ningún temor hacia Aslad, se paró enfrente y lo miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión. Aslad la observó y luego a Kiabi, éste solo le sonrió, irritándole aun más el ver que no le importaba ni un poco la vida de su hijo.

Aslad:-Quiero a tu hijo y a ti, lejos de este reino y de mi hija (su tono dulce desapareció para ser sustituido por otro amenazante).

Había arcángeles por todos lados dispersos, esperando la más mínima muestra de agresividad para atacar, pero eso nunca pasó.

Kiabi:-¿Estas seguro que lo quieres dejar vivir?

Aslad:-Aquí el malo no soy yo.

Kiabi:-Como quieras, esa estupidez será tu perdición (abriendo un portal de fuego y atravesándolo).

Haruka aun estaba frente a Aslad, miró a Michiru y se despidió sin decir palabras, ella hizo lo mismo.

Haruka:-Haruka (firme y sin temor), nunca lo olvides (dirigiéndose a Aslad).

Después de eso Haruka atravesó el portal justo antes de que este se cerrara. La calma regresó al paraíso, los arcángeles a sus labores y las puertas fueron aseguradas para que un incidente como ese no se repitiera otra vez.


	5. Chapter 3: ¿Una lección?

**Capitulo 3¿Una lección?**

Los arcángeles volvían en grupo al santuario, Aslad iba al frente, estaba un poco enojado. Llegaron a una pequeña pendiente y Aslad se quedó en el borde sin hacer nada, los arcángeles al ver eso se detuvieron. Desde esa posición se podía ver el enorme santuario, era la única edificación del paraíso. Para llegar a él tenían que atravesar una pradera de hierba corta, existía la opción más rápida de ir volando pero la sensación era mejor atravesando a pie... No habiendo respuesta por parte de su líder, Sarabi se acercó a él para investigar, era raro que se comportara de esa forma pero era comprensible a la vez. Después de la visita de Kiabi y su hijo, no era para menos.

-¿Aslad?

-Llévate a los arcángeles devuelta al santuario. Que vuelvan a sus labores después (siempre observando en dirección al santuario, nunca a los ojos de su compañera).

-¿Y tu?

-Yo... debo darle a mi hija (la miró por primera vez) una lección (volteó otra vez).

Sarabi sonrió ante eso y se dirigió a los demás, les dijo que se adelantaran mientras ella se quedaba un momento con su hija.

-Mamá no me dejes (abrazando a su madre que ahora estaba de rodillas frente a ella).

-Michiru no hay razón para temer, es tu padre, solo quiere hablar.

-Pero... el dijo que me iba a dar una lección (tenia los ojos llorosos, no queria quedarse sola).

-Hay muchas formas de dar una lección. Confía en mí y solo recuerda, él te ama.

Dicho eso Sarabi extendió sus alas y voló para alcanzar a los otros que ya estaban a mitad de camino. Cuando Aslad se sintió mas calmado, observó de reojo y vio que Michiru estaba de rodilla en el suelo, muy callada.

-Michiru (la llamó con voz fuerte y autoritaria).

Al escuchar su nombre se le erizó la piel del susto pero se tragó su miedo y avanzó lentamente hasta quedar al lado de su padre. Varios minutos silenciosos pasaron hasta que por fin Aslad habló de vuelta. Cerró los ojos por un momento para luego dirigir su vista a Michiru.

-Michiru ¿En qué estabas pensando al desobedecerme de esa forma? (recordando que le había dicho no acercarse a los limites).

-Pero papá, yo no queria desobedecerte...

-Arriesgaste tu vida. Simplemente pudiste haber muerto hoy.

-Lo... lamento (una lagrima desbordó de sus ojos).

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

-Habiendo tantos jardines hermosos ¿Por qué tuviste que ir al que estaba justo en los límites?

-Es mi lugar secreto (se secó la lagrima), solo ahí puedo estar feliz.

-¿Feliz?

(asintió)-En los otros jardines, los ángeles niños juegan.

-¿Yyy¿Por qué no juegas con ellos?

-Porque no puedo. Cada vez que hago acto de presencia se ponen en filas y me reverencian. Es imposible hacer amigos de esa forma, ellos no me quieren, me aíslan (mirando al piso, otra lagrima amenazaba con salir, estaba enojada).

-Ho, Michiru (poniendo una mano en su hombro) ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-¡¿Para qué?! (safándose del contacto y alejándose un poco) ¿Para que les ordenes ser mis amigos¡Por favor¡Odio ser una princesa¡Lo odio! Ojala no lo fuera ¡Es mas, no quiero y no lo seré!

-No es tu decisión, lo llevas en la sangre... como yo.

Michiru no respondió, entonces Aslad se acercó y le acarició la cabeza de la forma que a ella no le gustaba, pero no funcionó, ella solo volvió a acomodarse el cabello sin decir nada. En eso a Aslad se le ocurrió una estrategia más brusca. Se acomodó despacio a espaldas de Michiru y cuando ésta menos lo esperó, la tomó de la cintura y le empezó a dar coscorrones suaves pero que le emporraban todo el cabello.

-¿Qué te parece eso¿He?

-¡No, papá¡Ya... basta!!!

En cuanto logró soltarse buscó inmediatamente venganza pero su padre era mas rápido y ya se dio a la fuga, Michiru lo siguió en el vuelo, hicieron magnificas piruetas juntos. Aslad cayó al suelo cuando una maniobra de Michiru lo engañó y lo pudo agarrar. En el suelo comenzó otro tipo de juegos, esta vez luchas. Michiru le queria enseñar todo lo que aprendió de Haruka mientras estuvieron juntos. Diez minutos pasaron y Michiru terminó sentada en el regazo de Aslad con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, éste la tenia sujeta de las muñecas para mantenerla en esa posición.

-Todavía hace falta muchos años antes de poder vencerme, pequeño saltamontes.

-¡Papá! (se quejó) Tu ganas, suéltame ya.

-Ok.

Aslad la liberó, pero solo para apresarla en un abraso de oso.

-Aggg, no puedo... respirar... me ahogo... (mientras buscaba como salir del abraso).

-Huy... no me di cuenta (con cara de yo no fui).

-Mentiroso (le saltó encima).

Ambos estaban recostados en el césped ahora, era un momento de paz. Michiru estaba recostada boca abajo sobre el pecho de Aslad y éste solo observaba el cielo estrellado en profundo silencio. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido después de estar jugando con su hija, ni se dio cuenta cuando anocheció.

-¿Papá? (rompió el silenció).

-¿mmm?

-No volveré a ver a Haruka ¿Verdad?

-No, me temo que no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lo sabes bien, es un demonio.

-Pero es apenas un niño.

-Un niño que crecerá.

-Podríamos enseñarle a ser bueno.

-jajaja, nunca se ha visto eso.

-Haruka es bueno, no merece ser demonio. Me trató como un amigo desde el principio, no quisiera perderlo.

-Escucha Michiru (se sentó y sentó a Michiru frente suyo). Es mejor que se termine aquí, no es bueno que tengas esos sentimientos por un demonio.

-Pero...

-Algún día se volverán a encontrar y cuando eso suceda, será en el campo de batalla y si aun lo sigues estimando el usará eso en su beneficio para asesinarte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No conoces a Haruka (medio enojada).

-Durante la batalla que se llevó a cabo contra los ángeles traidores, yo tuve que enfrentarme con el que yo conocía como el mejor de mis amigos en ese tiempo, el uso los sentimientos que tenia para con el y me lastimó, me lastimó muy profundo en el corazón. Es un dolor horrible y no se cura en poco tiempo, han pasado miles de años y aun puedo sentir su traición como una espada clavándose en mi corazón. No quiero que pases por eso.

-Pero Haruka... él es diferente, yo lo se.

-Son solo apariencias, él es demasiado joven y todavía no ha desarrollado todos sus instintos, pero en cuanto lo haga hará exactamente lo mismo que su padre me izo a mi (Michiru lo miró sorprendida)... Así es Michiru, Kiabi fue el que me lastimó y su hijo está destinado a hacer lo mismo si tú le das la oportunidad.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si ya lo extraño.

-Será difícil pero no imposible, con el correr de los años lo olvidaras y cuando te toque enfrentarlo no podrá vencerte.

Aslad tomó en brazos a Michiru y se la llevó volando, la niña estaba cansada, ya era muy tarde, en el camino se durmió y el nombre de "Haruka" se le escapó entre sueños. Aslad escuchó eso y le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa.

-"_Si tan solo no fueran dos mundos diferentes"..._

&&&&&&&&

En las profundidades del infierno, una niña de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, se deleitaba con el dolor que provocaba en las almas destinadas a sufrir en sus manos por el resto de la eternidad.

-Vaya Hotaru, te mantienes entretenida (llegando desde atrás).

-Seiya ¿Dónde está Haruka¿La volviste a perder? (dejando de lado a las almas).

-¿Y si fuera así qué? Como si me importara lo que le suceda.

-Madre se enfadará contigo.

-Va, hace mucho tiempo que me dejó de importar lo que ella piense.

-Si como no. Todos en el infierno saben lo que quieres y que no tendrás, porque será de Haruka, ja.

-¡¡Cállate!!

Seiya perdió la paciencia por ese comentario, aunque Hataru fuera su hermana él no estaba dispuesto a permitirle salir impune después de eso...El fuego a su alrededor se izo mas fuerte y se levantó, serrándole a Hotaru toda salida existente, y a pesar del peligro, ni se inmutó. Su hermano era impulsivo, pero no estúpido, si le hacia daño perdería toda oportunidad para quedar bien con su padre y madre. A pesar de que el trono estaba reservado solo para Haruka, él todavía tenía una oportunidad de convertirse en rey, y esa era...

-Deja los fuegos artificiales hermano. Desperdicias poder (muy engreída).

-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!!

-¿Cómo? Sabes mejor que yo, que no te conviene asesinar a tu linda hermanita y menos si ésta es el único as que te puede ayudar a ser "El Rey".

-Tu no me ayudarías ni aunque se te fuera la vida en ello (se burló).

-Podrías convencerme (se cruzó de brazos y se recostó por un pilar cercano y no incinerado).

En eso el fuego de Seiya fue consumido por otro de mayor poder. El que lo estuviera haciendo tenía algo en contra de Seiya, porque éste fue lanzado contra una columna cuando el fuego se empezó a mover como si poseyera extremidades y voluntad propia. Hotaru por su lado, no podía ocultar su diversión.

-Se suponía que tu ¡¡LA CUIDARIAS!!

Otra oleada de fuego lanzó a Seiya al mar de sangre que se encontraba cerca. Allí las almas eran lanzadas para que se ahogaran eternamente, ya que salir requería más que solo poder, también involucraba mucha suerte... Seiya expulsó su energía para alejar la sangre y llegar a la orilla, pero no pudo subir a tierra, alguien lo estaba esperando.

-Ma... madre...

Su madre lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo, al caer Seiya se comenzó a arrastrar para alejarse de ella pero se detuvo cuando chocó con un pilar caído.

-Puedo explicarlo...

-¡¿Cómo¡¿Cómo explicas que tu padre haya tenido que pisar tierra sagrada para salvar a tu hermana?!

Atravesando el fuego, aparecieron dos entidades más.

¿???:-¡Zira! (con voz dominante) Déjalo.

Las llamas se disiparon y Seiya pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Zira:-Kiabi, Seiya merece un castigo por haber desobedecido.

¿???:-No ha sido su culpa, yo me escape sola...

Zira:-¡¡Calla!! Calla (con más tranquilidad), nunca debes demostrar compasión por nadie ¿Entendiste Haruka?

Haruka:-Pero es mi hermano.

Kiabi:-Eso no tiene importancia. Si la oportunidad se presenta, Seiya te quitará incluso la vida para obtener lo que cree, es suyo.

Zira:-Y Hotaru también. En lo único que puedes confiar es en ti misma.

Hotaru:-jajaja. Así es Haruka, nunca me des la espalda porque puede ser la ultima vez que lo hagas jajaja.

Haruka solo le respondió con un gruñido, le costaba trabajo creer que no contaba con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia.

Seiya:-¿Qué rayos hacías en tierra santa?

Haruka:-Eso, no te incumbe... "hermano" (sobre marcando la última palabra).

Seiya estaba a punto de colocarla en su lugar cuando su padre se le puso en frente.

Kiabi:-¿Qué ibas a hacer?

Seiya:-Yo... nada (tomando distancia de su padre).

Seiya tuvo que tragarse su orgullo como fuera. Kiabi era su padre y rey, y también el que tenía la última palabra a la hora de seleccionar heredero. Apretó con fuerza los dientes e izo una pequeña reverencia para mostrar sus respetos.

Kiabi:-Como sea (ignorando a Seiya), estamos aquí no para una calurosa reunión familiar, nuestras agendas están muy ocupadas para perder tiempo en eso.

La verdad era que preferían morir mil veces a experimentar cualquier tipo de demostración de amor.

Kiabi:-Hoy, Haruka a demostrado ser digna heredera de mi trono.

Seiya:-A si ¿Cómo? (mas por obligación que por gusto).

"RETROCESO"

-¡¡¿En que pensabas?!! (lanzó un latigazo)

En una de las mazmorras más lúgubres, en el salón de tortura. En ese mismo momento se estaba llevando a cabo una masacre, por la gravedad de las agresiones.

-¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pisar tierra santa?!! (otro latigazo) ¡¡Eres el heredero del infierno, Haruka!!

Haruka estaba encadenada por un pilar, tenia destrozada la ropa que cubría su espalda. Cada golpe le arrancaba parte de su piel, su espalda estaba en carne viva ya, pero a su padre no le importaba eso, solo queria escuchar los gritos y las suplicas de su hija, pero eso jamás pasó, Haruka estaba al borde de la muerte pero no le importaba, ya no... El calvario se detuvo, las cadenas se soltaron y Haruka cayó sin fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie. Su padre le tomó del cabello y la volteó para que lo viera.

-¿Por qué? (su voz era muy amenazante).

Sin importar que estuviera sufriendo, sin importar que la respuesta pudiera enfurecer mas a su padre. Ella le contestó con la verdad.

-Ella... ella no parecía (tosió sangre, los golpes lastimaron sus pulmones)... una amenaza...

Kiabi le escuchaba con paciencia, era normal que le costara tanto trabajo hablar, después de todo la torturó con el puro deseo de dejarla peor que solo eso, pero no, Haruka siempre se las ingeniaba para soportar las torturas y salir caminando después. Sonrió involuntariamente, si de pequeña demostraba ese poder ¿Cómo será cuando crezca?

-Así que... pensé que... podríamos ser...

-¡¡¿Amigos?!! (adivinándolo) ¡¡¿Amigos?!! (repitió aun mas furioso).

Kiabi enfureció y golpeó aun con más fuerza a Haruka, lanzándola contra la pared, a la cual le quedó una impresión del golpe.

Por más que lo deseara no podía moverse, su cuerpo era una ruina, uno pensaría que con tal dolor el desmayo es inevitable, pero no es así, en ocasiones las personas parecen ser inmunes al desmayo. Ese es el caso de Haruka, ella todavía estaba conciente, agonizando, pero conciente y viva.

-¡¡¿Pensaste que si te hacías su amiga, Aslad te recibiría con los brazos abiertos¡¡¿HEEEE?!! (acercándose a Haruka, su tortura no había acabado todavía) ¡Qué gran idea! (súper sarcasmo).

Kiabi se detuvo justo sobre Haruka, en su mano derecha tenia listo una bola de fuego. Haruka no podía creer que su padre estuviera dispuesto a asesinarla, cerró los ojos y cuando el dolor nunca llegó, los volvió a abrir. Su padre aun estaba en la misma posición, con la única diferencia que su ataque desapareció y en su rostro había una sonrisa que podría matar del susto a cualquiera.

-Amigos (meditó)... Que... gran... idea.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Zira:-¿Amigos?

Kiabi:-Es solo el comienzó. Haruka se encargará de robarle el corazón y cuando lo haya logrado...

Zira:-La victoria será nuestra.

&&&&&&&&

Luego de separarse del resto, Haruka fue directo a su alcoba, una vez allí se desvistió lentamente, dejando al descubierto todas las heridas que le había hecho su padre. Pero a ella no le importaba el dolor, era otra cosa lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-_"¿Me olvidaras? Se que yo jamás"._

&&&&&&&&

En un mundo opuesto al infierno, una niña de cabellos aguamarina observaba por la ventana de su cuarto, mientras sentía como el viento le hablaba.

-_"Y yo tampoco"._

Cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por la brisa de la noche.


	6. Chapter 4: ¿Me olvidaste?

**Capitulo 4¿Me olvidaste?**

Los años pasaron y todo lo referente a Haruka fue borrado de su memoria, ahora era un ángel adolescente de quince años y por supuesto, novato, nunca había bajado a la Tierra después de la última visita de Kiabi y nunca lo haría con los querubines como sus guías. En ese momento era el turno de Yaten para hacer de niñera.

-Presta atención Michiru, es importante lo que estoy diciendo.

-Todo lo que dices siempre es importante (sin apartar su vista de la ventana).

-Estás rara ¿Te pasa algo?

-Me siento inquieta.

-¿Y???

-Y no se porqué. Como si hubiera olvidado algo importante... para mi (sujetó inconcientemente el dije de su collar).

-Si no lo recuerdas, no tiene importancia_-"Mejor olvídalo"-_ Continuemos con la clase.

-No, aquí se acaba (se levantó para retirarse).

-¡¿De que hablas, Michiru?! Acabamos de comenzar.

-Hemos empezado desde que tenía cinco Yaten. Ahora tengo quince, es suficiente. Tus enseñanzas no me servirán en la Tierra (se fue).

Yaten se quedó callado, su princesa tenía razón, él solo obedecía las órdenes de su rey, al que por cierto le tendría que rendir cuentas en pocos minutos por no detener a Michiru cuando pudo, los secretos no duraban mucho en el cielo.

&&&&&&&&

Michiru llegó a donde queria y como sospechaba, no había nadie, salvo a quien buscaba, el arcángel Miguel.

-Michiru (sorprendido al verla allí) ¿No tienes clases de arte con Yaten?

-No, ya no mas. Quiero entrenar.

-La creación es arte...

-Y nuestro padre es el artista. Lo se, Yaten lo repite todo el tiempo.

-Deberías estar con él.

-Estudié mucho tiempo la creación. Quiero conocerla, no solo escuchar sobre ella, por eso quiero que me entrenes.

-Y con gusto lo haré (Michiru se ilusionó), pero tu padre lo debe saber y aprobar.

-Rayos, Miguel (estaba ofendida).

-Lo siento, pero así son las cosas. Ahora vete a jugar...

-Ya no soy una niña (cara de enfado).

-jeje (risa nerviosa), entonces ve a pasear (empujándola fuera del doyo) y recuerda (Michiru le miró desde lejos), habla con tu padre.

Ese día las actividades de Michiru fueron canceladas, se fugó de las clases de Yaten, no asistió con Taiki para literatura, Setsuna la esperó por horas para su clase de modales y aunque Mina no la esperó mucho se preocupó porque su joven princesa nunca se retrasaba a las clases de música que tanto le gustaban (según ella).

&&&&&&&&

En el salón de la corona todos estaban reunidos en torno al príncipe infernal, ella estaba de pie sobre un altar circular, no demasiado grande pero lo suficiente para hacerla resaltar de los demás. Su expresión parecía de enfado pero la verdad era que no se podía ver nada en esos ojos rojos como la sangre, su cabello dorado estaba semi erizado, de su cuerpo se desprendía vapor rojo provocado por el inmenso calor que éste generaba, podía evaporar la ya escasa humedad del infernal ambiente. Algunas de sus exhalaciones eran acompañadas de pequeños gruñidos, causando escalofríos a los presentes. En el pasado muchos intentaron probar la ferocidad del príncipe, pero ninguno sobrevivió para contarlo, ahora era el más respetado guerrero del ejército infernal.

Kiabi rodeaba el altar como león hambriento a punto de matar. Observaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Haruka, buscaba una debilidad y al no hallarla, se detuvo a un lado.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Haruka, el príncipe infernal.

-¿Cuál es tu misión?

-Debo convertirme en rey. Del trono sagrado, tomar mi lugar.

-¿Qué te he enseñado?

-Aslad es el enemigo.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?

-Yo debo... ¡Matarlo! (sin levantar demasiado la vos pero igualmente amenazante).

En todo momento Haruka no se movió, simplemente respondía a las preguntas de su padre, puesto que ya las había escuchado antes y sabía las respuestas de memoria. Se convirtió en un arma asesina en tan solo tres años, por decisión propia y de sus padres ¿O no?

&&&&&&&&

Un grupo de ángeles observaban curiosos una fuente, cuyas aguas destellaban una luz particular.

Taiki:-Me pareció haberme negado a borrar su memoria.

Setsuna:-Parecía la mejor opción en esos momentos.

Yaten:-No es cierto. Solo les pareció la mejor salida para no decirle que Haruka tal vez tenía una oportunidad.

Mina:-Es un DEMONIO (aclaró como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo).

Taiki:-Nació en el infierno, pero no estuvo presente durante la rebelión, en pocas palabras no fue exiliado como los demás.

Setsuna:-Pero es el hijo de Kiabi, solo por darle una oportunidad podríamos estar poniendo en peligro a todos.

Yaten:-De todas formas (observando la fuente)... lo recordará por su propia cuenta.

Setsuna:-Mientras tenga ese dije, nunca lo olvidará por completo.

Taiki:-Y cuando lo vea, sus recuerdos volverán.

Mina:-O tal vez no. Tal vez... cumplan su destino y se enfrenten al final, como lo que son.

¿???:-Ángel y demonio.

Los querubines se voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, venia acompañado de su reina y el arcángel Miguel.

Yaten:-Aslad, discúlpeme, pero no la pude...

Aslad:-Ya lo se... ¿Dónde está?

Miguel:-En los jardines... como es su costumbre desde (acercándose a los querubines para observar a una Michiru muy triste recostada por un árbol)...

Sarabi:-Haruka (completó y con una sonrisa en su rostro).

Aslad:-Haruka, Haruka, Haruka, de tanto escuchar ese nombre, sueño con él (frustrado mientras se acercaba a una ventana).

Sarabi y Aslad tuvieron su propia conversación mientras observaban por la ventana. El resto de los ángeles continuaron haciendo lo de siempre, cuidar de su única princesa.

Sarabi:-¿Quieres hablar?

Aslad:-Se lo que dirás. No te molestes, ya se que estuvo mal...

Sarabi:-Entonces devuélvele su memoria...

Aslad:-Pero (le observó con seriedad)... es lo correcto.

Miguel:-¡Su majestades! (había preocupación en su voz).

Las aguas de la fuente se volvieron rojo sangre y muy turbulentas, la imagen de Michiru se fue. Los reyes que aun estaban cerca de la ventana notaron un hilo de humo a lo lejos ¡Un incendió¿En el paraíso?

&&&&&&&&

El fuego la rodeó, se propagó tan rápido que era imposible de que se tratara de un accidente. Michiru estaba en el centro del incendio, se cubría con sus alas para evitar quemarse, no podía volar porque el fuego había cerrado toda vía de escape incluso la aérea, parecía una capsula a su alrededor. Estaba confirmado, no era un accidente, alguien estaba manipulando el fuego.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Atravesando el fuego, mostrando que éste no tenía ningún efecto en él, apareció un muchacho. Su cabello rubio fuerte y corto estaba medio erizado, sus ojos eran rojos. Desde su nuca hasta la punta de su cola se extendía una hilera de púas, las mismas que protegían sus antebrazos cubiertos por brazaletes, mientras sus manos estaban armadas con garras. Llevaba un traje parecido al de Michiru, con la única diferenta de que era negro y que además portaba una espada en su costado.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

Michiru no se intimidaba con nadie, menos con un desconocido. Extendió sus alas de golpe y el viento que éstas generaron, disipó casi todo el fuego a excepción del que les rodeaba.

-El tiempo ha hecho maravillas contigo, pero no fuiste la única que se fortaleció, yo también he cambiado (caminando de un lado a otro, sin perderse de la vista de Michiru).

-¡Deja de hablarme como si me conocieras¡Identifícate!

-¿Pasan tres años y ya me olvidas? (comenzó a acercársele) No importa, te hare recodar (inició el ataque).

-¡Eres un demonio! (se puso en guardia).

El demonio daba saltos veloces a su alrededor y entre ellos, pequeños ataques, intentando provocar a Michiru para que lanzara el primer golpe, pero ella solo se giraba en su dirección, jamás dándole la espalda y bloqueando los fuegos artificiales con sus manos.

-Si tu intención es intimidarme, estas lejos de lograrlo.

-Mi intención es mostrarte algo.

Desenvainó su espada y la apuntó a Michiru, la cual solo lo observaba sin temor.

-Si no comienzas a pelear ¡¡Terminaras atravesada!!

Esta vez la pelea comenzó de verdad, Michiru hacía lo posible por solo esquivar los ataques pero sabía que si seguía así no duraría mucho, ya que los ataques se volvían cada vez mas rápidos y certeros, ese demonio no dudaría en asesinarla.

La duda de Michiru fue suficiente tiempo para atacarla, saltó a un costado y enfiló su espada en dirección a su cuello. Michiru lo anticipó e interceptó usando una de sus alas como escudo, la espada se quebró y al retirar su ala lo desarmó completamente, dejándolo en una posición muy vulnerable. Ella vio su oportunidad así que envistió al demonio y juntos cayeron por una pendiente, no muy empinada. En ningún momento ninguno de los dos dejó de pelear por quien tendría el control. La caída terminó y ambos perdieron el conocimiento, así como el fuego se disipó.

&&&&&&&&

-¡Padre!

Seiya ingresó sin permiso a la alcoba real, no es necesario decir que su padre estaba por demás ocupado, pero no con su madre.

-¡Seiya! (incorporándose en la cama sin preocuparse por cubrirse). Espero que tengas una buena razón para interrumpirme.

Las mujeres a su lado solo sonreían y por supuesto no perdieron la oportunidad de mostrarle a Seiya lo que podría ser suyo si lo deseaba.

-Haruka (lo meditó)... escapó.

-¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

El aura maligna de Kiabi convirtió en cenizas a las mujeres que lo acompañaban, Seiya tuvo que cubrirse para no terminar igual.

&&&&&&&&

En el salón del trono, la familia aguardaba la llegada del rey.

Zira:-¿Dónde esta Kiabi?

Hotaru:-Seiya fue a buscarlo.

¿???:-No hay que preocuparse, seguro ya están en camino.

Hotaru:-¿Qué haces aquí Rei? (en otras palabras le estaba echando).

Rei:-El príncipe esta perdido, incumbe a todo el reino (con vos desafiante).

Rei, una chica de cabello negro y largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, de ojos negros, era el Lore principal, consejera del rey y líder de las fuerzas demoníacas. En cuanto supo de la desaparición del príncipe acudió casi de inmediato a la sala de la corona. Era posible que el rey ordenara la destrucción del culpable, y ella era una de los que se encargaría de cumplir con su mandato.

-¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!!

Las puertas reventaron abiertas y la voz colérica del soberano retumbó en los oídos de todos.

Zira:-No lo sabemos.

Hotaru:-Simplemente desapareció.

Kiabi:-¡Eso es imposible¡Quiero que la traigan ya!

Kiabi no razonaba lo que decía ¿Cómo traerla si no conocían su paradero? En ese mismo instante uno de los Machinae a cargo de la protección del castillo ingresó con un sobre en sus manos.

Seiya:-¿Qué quieres? A parte de causarnos indigestión (notando que la creatura no llevaba puesto la capucha).

El machinae le entregó a Seiya un sobre y luego se alejó tan rápido como sus cortas patas le pudieran permitir. Seiya vio eso y supo que no eran buenas noticias, así que destruyó al machinae antes de que éste pudiera llegar a la puerta.

Zira:-¿Qué sucede?

Seiya abrió el sobre y lo leyó, cuando terminó no pudo evitar sonreír y con suma lentitud se acercó a su padre y le entregó la carta, éste la tomó y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

""_Padre, madre y hermanos:_

_Escribo estas líneas para dejar en claro que no deseo que me sigan, se perfectamente que durante muchos años fui la esperanza de todos, pero deben saber que esa no fue mi elección, fue la suya. Hoy ya no necesito de ustedes, es por eso que me voy, para hacer mi propia vida sin que me digan como._

_Seiya, seguro tu mas que nadie estará disfrutando por mi partida así que no me queda mas que felicitarte, serás un rey horrible pero al fin y al cabo, un rey ¿No es eso lo que querías? Se que si._

_Hotaru, ahora que no estaré cerca para fastidiarte, supongo que podrás respirar tranquila ¿No? Después de todo el ejército será todo tuyo y podrás hacer con él lo que quieras._

_Y finalmente padre, madre. Lamento que las cosas sean así, pero no tenia otra opción, no soy el demonio que desean y nunca lo seré, quiero ser libre y a su lado nunca lo lograré. Imagino que ya tienen una idea de adonde voy, seguro que si. No me busquen, el camino que elegí es el de la muerte.""_

Kiabi arrugó la carta y ésta se quemó en su puño, se volteó a su familia solo para ver como Seiya ya se había acomodado en su trono.

Seiya:-Parece... que muchas cosas cambiarán (risa fingida).

Zira:-¿Kiabi? (buscaba su aceptación).

Kiabi:-Nada-ha-cambiado, ni cambiará (su tono era amenazante). Nada (una risa diabólica se formó en sus labios).

&&&&&&&&

Las nubes blancas cruzaban el cielo ¿Nubes blancas? No existía eso en su mundo, solo cielo gris o rojizo dependiendo de que tan caliente estuvieran las fosas de lava.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Apenas podía moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo y además algo le aplastaba. No era muy pesado ni muy incomodo. Volteó su cabeza y se enterró en una maraña de pelo verde agua que por cierto olía muy bien.

-¿Qué rayos?

El cuerpo de una mujer joven era el que le apresaba, se volteó para así casi quedar sobre ella y observar su rostro.

-Michiru (susurró) ¿Estás bien?

-¿Tu que crees? (medio despierta) ¡¡¿Quién eres?!! (comenzó a forcejear).

-Hey ¡Hey¡¡HEY!! (inmovilizándola contra el suelo).

Michiru izo todo lo posible por pelear y escapar pero el chico parecía conocer todas sus tretas bloqueando todos sus intentos por tomar el control de la situación. Llegó un momento en el que se le terminó las energías y tuvo que dejar de pelear, solo entonces vio a su atacante. Ojos verde azulado, cabello corto rubio ceniza, despeinado pero aun así le quedaba muy bien, y para completar un rostro muy refinado.

-Hermoso.

-Hermosa.

-¿Yo?

-No, yo (con picardía).

En ese momento Michiru empezó a percibir cosas, cosas que, a su parecer, no deberían estar allí. El muchacho, o mejor dicho la chica, se levantó un poco para darle a Michiru mas libertad, estaba un poco avergonzada y divertida a la vez, primero porque normalmente cuando era tocada de esa forma, no era exactamente por un juego, y segundo le parecía gracioso que los ángeles puedan ser tan inocentes, o en un concepto mas usado en su mundo, tontos.

-¡Eres una chica!

-Te costo ¿He? (recuperando su color normal) ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mi?

-¿Debería?

Ella no respondió, la forma en que Michiru lo dijo, en serio le lastimó, incluso más que los azotes de su propio padre. Se incorporó completamente dejando a Michiru para que se sentara, ella se retiró a una distancia segura, no queria que Michiru temiera. Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando.

-Veo que nuestra amistad no duró mucho (buscó en su bolsillo). Así que lo mejor es que te devuelva esto (le tiró un collar con un dije en forma de sol dorado)... Una vez me dijiste que ese collar era muy valioso para ti, es tuyo otra vez.

Michiru se quedó un momento observando el dije, por instinto tomó el suyo que era una media luna plateada y como si de magia se tratara, todos sus recuerdos regresaron.

"RETROCESO"

-Quiero que lo tengas.

-¿Qué es?

-Es el emblema del astro rey (se lo puso en el cuello).

-Por no decir que es un dije en forma de sol (recibió un golpecito) ¡Auch¿Por qué hiciste eso? (frotándose la cabeza).

-Porque es mas que solo un dije, es muy valioso... para mi. Me lo dio mi padre.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo das?

-Porque (se sonrojó)... tu eres mas importante para mi.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Michiru se quedó pensativa por un tiempo y cuando levantó la vista, la chica ya se estaba yendo.

-¡Haruka!

Sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar su nombre, se volteó y cayó nuevamente al suelo de espaldas. Michiru se le había tirado encima en un abrazo casi mortal.

-Haruka ¡Haruka, Haruka!

Haruka izo lo posible por enderezarse, quedando Michiru a horcajadas en su regazo mientras le abrazaba y sollozaba.

-Michiru ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloras? (estaba preocupada, temiendo que fuera su culpa).

-Perdóname... perdóname, no queria olvidarte... perdóname, por favor.

Haruka separó a Michiru un poco para que sus rostros estuvieran de frente. Michiru parecía una niña en ese estado, estaba muy triste y el llanto no cesaba. Haruka la tomó del rostro y besó cada una de sus lágrimas, hasta que Michiru dejó de llorar. Ahora era Haruka quien la abrazaba y la reconfortaba en su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte... no fue tu culpa (intuyendo que su perdida de memoria no fue voluntaria).

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, hasta que Haruka rompió el abrazo y ayudó a Michiru a ponerse de pié.

-Esto sigue siendo tuyo (se lo colocó nuevamente en el cuello).

-Me da mucha felicidad de que así sea (Haruka estaba feliz).

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, por instinto Haruka levantó el mentón de Michiru para que sus miradas se entrelazaran, sus dedos delinearon los delicados labios de Michiru, los cuales se entreabrieron en respuesta al contacto, eso desató el deseo en el demonio de ojos verdes. Siempre quiso saber como se sentía besar a un ángel, y Michiru no la rechazaba, era cuestión de cerrar esa insignificante brecha y nada más.


	7. Chapter 5: Nada ha cambiado

**Capitulo 5: Nada ha cambiado**

"_Siempre quiso saber como se sentía besar a un ángel, y Michiru no la rechazaba, era cuestión de cerrar esa insignificante brecha y nada más."_

Era agobiante tener a ese demonio cerca y a la vez no era suficiente, deseaba tenerla mas cerca. Tentación, los ángeles no deben ceder ante la tentación, pero Haruka no se lo hacia fácil y no podía culparla porque ella nació para ello. Hermosa en cada detalle, debió suponerlo, los muchachos no son tan lindos y refinados.

"_-Solo falta que me sangre la nariz (se reprendía)."_

Haruka se acercó mas, sus alientos se mezclaban, y entonces... sus narices se rozaron formando un beso esquimal. Michiru quedó sorprendida y Haruka se retiró divertida.

-¿Qué-fue-eso?

-jaja, un beso.

-Mentiroso.

-Es "mentirosa", y si fue un beso... un beso esquimal jajaja.

-Mentiroso (murmuró ladeando su cabeza).

-Vaya, vaya ¿Debo suponer que el dulce angelito esperaba algo más? (sonriendo maliciosamente).

Michiru no respondió, en cambio se acercó insinuante a Haruka, quien no se movió ni un milímetro ni tampoco dejó de sonreír. Nuevamente la distancia entre las dos era escasa.

Tentadora, fue como Haruka la describió, ella sabía que por más seductora que pudiera parecer, tan solo era una ilusión, una cruel ilusión. Los ángeles no son así.

-Tal vez (correspondiendo la sonrisa de Haruka).

Michiru tomó suavemente el rostro de Haruka y la brecha desapareció. Sus labios se unieron en un tierno y casi fugas beso.

&&&&&&&&

Seiya:-¡¿Cómo que nada ha cambiado?! ¡Haruka huyó, nos traicionó! ¡¿Qué más quieres?! ¡¿Un sable en tu pecho?!

Kiabi:-Nada ha cambiado (sonriendo de lado y enfureciendo a su hijo).

Seiya:-¡¿QUE?!

Zira:-¿Kiabi, sabes algo que nosotros no?

Kiabi:(giró en su dirección y le sonrió)-Nada en absoluto.

Zira:-Entiendo (correspondió su risa).

Seiya:-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Madre no estarás aceptándolo nada mas así?

Zira:-Es el rey. Si tienes algo en su contra, sabes que hacer.

Zira muy bien sabía que por más berrinchudo que pudiera ser Seiya, no era estúpido. Él todavía no tenía el poder para lograr derrocar a su padre y si se le oponía así, Kiabi no dudaría en eliminarlo.

Seiya apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras se aguantaba las ganas de seguir gritando. Las palabras de su madre le dejaron en un callejón sin salida, simplemente no estaba listo para retar a su padre, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo por su estúpido orgullo.

Rei:-¿Eso significa que no tengo ninguna necesidad de quedarme?

Kiabi:(ni siquiera volteó)-Vete.

Hotaru:-¿Y que haremos entonces? (mientras veía salir a Rei).

Hotaru estaba en las mismas que Seiya, con la diferencia de que ella era menos escandalosa y además Seiya ya le hizo el favor de exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

Kiabi:-Nada.

Hotaru:-¿Nada? (giró para buscar la opinión de su madre).

Zira:-Nada... me parece bien.

Seiya:-No lo puedo creer (salió del cuarto).

Hotaru siguió a su hermano, estaba casi tan enojada como él pero no lo demostraría hasta llegar a las fosas del tormento eterno, donde la esperaban las almas condenadas, condenadas a sufrir su ira.

Ambos reyes quedaron solos, no se movieron hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

-¿Me quieres decir ahora?

Kiabi ignoró su pregunta y se dirigió a su trono, Zira lo siguió y se sentó sobre el brazo izquierdo del trono, cruzó sus piernas y buscó la mirada de su rey, al no encontrarla se acercó a su oído y lo mordisqueó.

-Habla. Porque si no, tengo métodos para hacerte cambiar de opinión (con voz seductora).

Kiabi solo sonrió, mientras se dejaba torturar por su reina.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué-fue-eso? (ahora era Haruka la sorprendida).

¿Qué clase de ángel conocía y cometía un acto carnal como lo era el besar? Bueno, si, no fue la gran cosa, pero para Haruka tuvo mucho significado y debería tenerlo también para Michiru.

-Un beso (muy inocente).

-¿Perdón?

-Mamá dice que los mortales se ponen muy felices al recibir o al dar un beso. Los ángeles vivimos siempre felices espiritualmente, por eso es muy raro y pocos tienen conocimiento sobre el tema.

-¿Y tu madre te dijo que besar esta bien?

-No. Pero me izo muy feliz ¿Y a ti?

-¿A mi? (Michiru puso cara de enfado) ¡Por supuesto! (arregló)... Solo me sorprende que no te haya importado el que yo sea... ¿Una chica?

-¿Importa?

-¡Para nada! Al menos a mi no me importa ¿Me das otro?

-No exageres.

-Pero si dijiste que te izo feliz (carita de perrito).

-Nunca puedes tener demasiado de algo bueno.

El día se izo noche, y la oscuridad traía un mensaje, ninguna lo deseaba pero era inevitable, debían separarse. Caminaron juntas hasta que el santuario se izo visible. Michiru se adelantó un poco, se detuvo en un cierto punto y se abrazó, el frío comenzaba a sentirse.

-Lamento que deba ser así.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y al mismo tiempo un calor desconocido invadió su cuerpo. El frío exterior desapareció, solo podía sentir la calida energía del demonio que la tenia apresada en un abrazo protector. Haruka depositó tiernos besos en la mejilla de su ángel y luego de unos minutos se separó.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo (acariciando su mejilla)

-Ya lo hiciste (besando la mano que la acariciaba).

Haruka giró para marcharse, a los dos pasos se encontró con todas las salidas bloqueadas. Había arcángeles y ángeles por todos lados, se volvió a Michiru pero solo alcanzó a ver la penetrante mirada del rey ojiazul.

-Aslad...

Apenas lo pudo pronunciar, ya que fue sorprendida por el arcángel San Miguel y Gabriel, que aprovecharon su descuido para someterla con facilidad. Haruka fue obligada a hincarse frente al rey, con la cabeza casi pegada al suelo.

-Volver a este reino esta penado. Y por encomienda de mi padre, te haré pagar.

Aslad levantó su brazo, este comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado, hasta que todo su brazo obtuvo el filo de una cuchilla. Como había sido siempre, los demonios debían morir a manos de los mensajeros de la luz. Así fue como con una ferocidad nunca antes vista en el Paraíso, Aslad desplegó su ataque, apuntando directo al demonio de ojos verdes.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Ni siquiera el grito desesperado de la princesa logró compadecer al rey. Y entonces, tan rápido como comenzó, todo acabó.

-La pena de muerte es lo que le espera a los exiliados que pisan tierra sagrada (fueron las frías palabras de Aslad).

El cuerpo de Haruka fue liberado y calló al suelo sin remedio, solo entonces Michiru pudo evadir la guardia que la aprisionaba.

-¡Padre! ¡¿Por qué?! (gritó con furia y tristeza, mientras acurrucaba a Haruka en su regazo).

-Nada ha cambiado, los ángeles exiliados no pueden pisar estas tierras.

-No tenías derecho.

-Debía hacerlo.

-¡No tenias derecho!

-¡Soy el rey y tu padre también!... Él seguía los pasos de Kiabi y yo debo seguir los de mi padre.

-¡Tu jamás serás como Dios!

_**N/A: Lectores y lectoras, si son muchos o no, no importa. Se que algunos me querrán medio ejecutar y lo entiendo, cuantas veces habré sufrido yo cuando un autor no continua su fic, bueno como sea. La razón de mi brutal retraso (siiiiiii, yo estoy conciente del tiempo que paso) es que me mudé a un barrio súper lejos de la ciudad, la línea de teléfono no llega y como podrán imaginar, sin teléfono no hay Internet, o eso me dijeron, y miren que le busque y le busque la vuelta, pero no-hay-caso no me pueden colocar Internet. Pensaran que la solución es un ciber, bueno también yo, hasta que me entere que en mi zona eso-no-existe T.T. Así que como la ven, estoy completamente desconectada, sigo escribiendo mis fics pero subirlos es y será una tarea muy complicada.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, les pido perdón por el retraso, y si es que hay gente que todavía lee alguno de mis fics, tendrán que tener paciencia, con paciencia se gana el cielo (eso dice mi madre jejeje). Los comentarios también ayudan a la inspiración. No me molestaría leer sus pensamientos auque sean críticas, soy una persona de mente abierta y acepto cualquier corrección jeje siempre y cuando no se pasen y comiencen a insultar. Hasta la fecha no he recibido ningún comentario así, pero no esta demás advertir que no respondo a ese tipo de cosas.**_

_**Por ultimo quisiera agradecer a los que me dejaron comentarios. Gracias, eso me dio el empuje para recorrer los dos kilómetros hasta el ciber mas cercano jeje**_

_**Chaito, que tengan un buen día nn**_


	8. Chapter 6: ¿Que es Haruka?

Capitulo 6: ¿Qué es Haruka

**Capitulo 6: ¿Qué es Haruka?**

Penosamente y con mucho dolor, fue despertando ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último en su mente eran los ojos del Rey Aslad y después, nada, todo fue oscuridad.

Miró a su alrededor, era un cuarto hermoso, demasiado lindo como para ser la mazmorra en donde dormía. Había dos ventanales por el cual el viento fresco de la mañana se filtraba. Viento, que hermosa sensación, lo más cercano a ello que conocía eran los vapores hirvientes del infierno. Las ventanas daban paso a dos balcones, había alguien, podía verlo, estaba en uno de ellos. Una silueta borrosa al principio hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz celestial. La hermosa criatura era un ángel, el más bello de todos. El viento jugaba con sus cabellos y le traían su aroma, que coincidentemente era el mismo del mar. Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras cerraba sus ojos, obviamente era un sueño, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El sector a su lado se hundió, dos brazos se colocaron a los costados de su cabeza y su verde se mezclo con un azul océano inconfundible.

-Mi...

-¿Creíste que no me di cuenta cuando despertaste, dormilona? (le guiñó juguetona).

-Bueno, estoy muy cansada, apenas me puedo mover (fingiendo cansancio).

-¿No te sientes bien Haruka?

-Tal vez me sienta mejor si me besas, jaja.

Era solo una broma, Haruka esperaba que Michiru se ofendiera o dijera algo que la excusara de tener que hacer tal cosa, pero para su asombro, no fue así. Michiru se inclinó y besó su frente. Haruka puso una cara de decepción y eso llamó la atención del dulce angelito.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿He? No, nada.

-Mentirosa (le dio una de esas miradas maliciosas, que si no hablas te lo sacaré como sea).

-Bueno, ahí me duele por eso no me gustó.

-¿Y donde no le duele señorita?

El primer lugar que Haruka marcó fue su cien, y por supuesto Michiru beso ese lugar sin problemas. El siguiente fue la mejilla; por debajo del ojo, sobre su nariz, su pera y... Michiru se detuvo, dudosa de continuar.

-¿Qué esperas? Aquí también (marcando sus labios).

Una sonrisa se apoderó de Michiru y lo hizo, la besó, pero en esta ocasión el beso fue mas intenso. Haruka no se refrenó más e invadió su boca, dándole al inexperto ángel el placer carnal de un beso apasionado. Cuando se separaron, Michiru tardó más en abrir los ojos, mientras que Haruka sonreía con satisfacción.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? (frotándose los labios, aun sentía el beso de Haruka).

-Siento que he vuelto a nacer.

&

-Y yo siento que voy a vomitar.

De una patada hizo volar un contenedor del más asqueroso contenido a un abismo, en cuyas profundidades habitaban las almas puras condenadas a servir de alimento y placer a los seres demoníacos.

-Seiya, es normal que la vida aquí sea un infierno pero tú empeoras las cosas ¿Por qué no buscas un alma inocente a quien torturar? (continuando su lectura).

-¿Puedes creerlo? Haruka nos traiciona, se burla de nosotros y para colmo, todo lo hizo por unos "ojos lindos" (acentuando la ultima frase).

-No lo sabes.

-¡¿Qué carajo les pasa a todos aquí?! Actúan como si perder a Haruka no tuviera la menor importancia.

-Y eso te importa ¿Por queeeeee...

-Podría dar información al otro lado, podrían atacarnos.

-Son ángeles no demonios.

-Al menos ahora que ella no está, debería ser yo el siguiente en la línea. Pero Kiabi no lo permite ¡¿Por qué?!

-Es una buena pregunta... cuya respuesta no me interesa (cerró su libro).

-¿Perdón?

-No obtuviste nada con la partida de Haruka (sonrió), pero en cambio yo, si.

-JA ¿Crees que "papi" pondría al ejercito bajo tu mando Hotaru?

-No lo creo, lo hizo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como ves hermanito, el único no beneficiado eres tú.

Hotaru se fue dejando solo a Seiya, éste al perder de vista a su hermana, lanzó con ira una esfera de energía, destruyendo hasta hacer añicos un pilar.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando? (estaba enfurecido) ¡Haruka! (gritó con fuerza) ¡¡Juro que tomaré tu vida con mis propias manos!!

&

Kiabi estaba sentado en su trono, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido, ya que no realizaba ningún tipo de movimiento y su respiración era muy baja también.

-¿Algo interesante? (Zira le ronroneó al oído).

Como de costumbre la reina tomó su lugar en uno de los costados del trono de Kiabi. Nunca deseó uno propio, le gustaba tener la necesidad de acercarse íntimamente a su rey cada vez que fuera necesario, y este tampoco demostraba repulsión a la idea.

(sonriendo de lado)-No todavía.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Seiya es muy predecible, su furia incontrolable nos será de mucha utilidad en el futuro.

-¿Crees que será un buen rey?

-No me ha decepcionado hasta ahora.

-¿Y Haruka?

-Tiene un talento inigualable, solo con su ayuda podemos ganar.

-Me refiero ¿A quien será el rey después de todo?

-¿No te lo imaginas? ¿Por qué elegir, si ambos son perfectos?

-Jajaja, eres muy malo, ellos se odian.

-Que pena.

-¿Qué pasará con la princesita?

-Lo que Haruka decida.

Ambos reyes se miraron y sonrieron de la misma forma maléfica. Las puertas del recinto real se cerraron selladas con el fuego y aquellos que fueron testigos de lo que pasó allí, jamás volvieron a ver, ni sentir, ni respirar. El fuego originado por calor que ambos reyes emanaba, consumió todo y a todos.

&

Aslad estaba solo en un hermoso prado desde donde podía ver todo el paraíso. Caminaba de un lado a otro inconciente de sus acciones. Llegó un momento en que ya no pudo aguantar las dudas y tuvo que gritarlo.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haga?! (elevando la mirada al cielo) Es un demonio, un enemigo y a pesar de ello no sucumbió al juicio ¡¿Por qué?!

-Lo sabes Aslad.

Sarabi era el único ángel que conocía el escondite secreto del rey, cuando se hizo tarde y él no volvió al cuarto que compartían, supuso que lo encontraría allí.

-No entiendes Sarabi.

-Al contrario Aslad (le abrazó por detrás), lo entiendo perfectamente.

-No se como aceptarlo.

-Merece que le des una oportunidad, desde niño arriesgó su vida solo por Michiru ¿Esa no es suficiente razón para aceptar que ya no quiere ser un demonio?

-¿Y si es una trampa? Lo aceptamos y luego él...

-No pasará.

-Si el paraíso cae, las sombras lo cubrirán todo. No podemos permitirlo.

-Nuestro padre jamás lo permitirá, él nos protege.

-Nos protege de los demonios ¿Pero... qué es Haruka?

_**N/A: ¿Qué tal? Cortito ¿Verdad? jeje Si ya se, no estaba planeado que fuera tan corto, pero como es mi costumbre hago lo que siento y no lo que pienso. Que le vamos a hacer, así soy yo.**_

_**¿Qué es Haruka al final? Si es un demonio debió sucumbir al juicio, pero sigue viva ¿Qué paso? Un ángel no es mmm me parece que tendrán que esperar al próximo capi, o al próximo, o al próximo del próximo, algún día se sabrá jeje.**_

_**Les gustó, no les gusto, dudas, criticas, todo me lo pueden dejar cliqueando en el botoncito tan bonito que dice "GO" XD**_


	9. Chapter 7: Un demonio en el cielo

Capitulo 7: Un demonio en el cielo

**Capitulo 7: Un demonio en el cielo**

Ráfagas rojas atravesaban el espacio cortando el aire, las mismas emitían un calor abrasador que evaporaba la humedad del ambiente, cualquier cosa que se rozaba contra esta fuerza se consumía hasta las cenizas.

-¿No tienes que hacer otra cosa?

La voz de la niña de rizos aguamarina interrumpió el entrenamiento diurno de la otra chica, la cual no le prestó atención y continuó practicando. Todo iba bien, cada uno de sus movimientos eran magistrales, no tenía margen de error, o eso pensó hasta que su puño se detuvo a medio camino por una mano celestial. El viento fresco de la mañana se arremolinó alrededor de la combatiente, haciendo que su calor infernal desapareciera.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAACHUUUUSSS!! ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa Michiru?! Vengo de tierras calidas ¿Y me hechas un viento ártico? (abrazándose así misma).

Michiru ignoró la queja de la otra chica y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, de las cuales sabia que ella no resistía.

-Ya llegué, estoy lista para comenzar mi entrenamiento (acercándose más a Haruka).

-¿Entrenamiento? (recuperando su espacio personal).

-¿No te acuerdas? Me lo prometiste (haciendo pucherito).

"RETROCESO"

El día en que Haruka fue aceptada por el todo poderoso, no fue uno de los mejores para el rey Aslad.

El consejo de ángeles estaba reunido en el salón de la corona, el juicio del rey no surtió efecto sobre el demonio infiltrado, la pregunta ahora era ¿Qué hacer con él?

-¡¿A que has venido?! (desplegó sus alas silenciando al resto de los ángeles en el recinto, al mismo tiempo el retumbar de su voz causaba escalofríos).

Haruka estaba de pié frente al rey, a su costado y a una distancia segura Michiru y Sarabi la observaban preocupadas por como Aslad fuera a reaccionar a su respuesta.

Haruka era orgullosa y por nada del mundo se achicó ante el rey. Se enderezó con orgullo y con el mismo tono de aquel soberano poderoso correspondió su pregunta.

-Humildemente pido me recibas en este tu reino (su mirada denotaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para decir esas palabras).

-¡No! (sin pensarlo).

-¡¿Qué?! (la sentencia fue demasiado rápida).

-Fuiste desterrada con los demás, no perteneces aquí.

-He dejado el lado oscuro. Júzgame por lo que soy solamente ¿O a caso me culparas de algo que no cometí?

Haruka nació en el infierno pero no formó parte de la rebelión de ángeles contra el cielo, a eso se refería y Aslad lo entendía perfectamente, ella no fue exiliada como los demás.

-Nada cambiará lo que eres. Fuiste forjada en el infierno.

-¡Padre!

-¡No digas nada Michiru!

Haruka le calló. Ella sabía que la única forma que Michiru tenía para razonar con su padre era contar de la ocasión cuando se encontraron con la bestia demoníaca. Haruka salvó a Michiru y si eso se sabía Aslad no podría negarse a nada. Mas esa verdad solo le beneficiaria a ella pues Michiru estaría en graves líos por desobedecer las ordenes de su padre al salir del paraíso y a la edad que tenia entonces.

-Aslad (Sarabi caminó junto a su compañero) ¿En serio quieres hacer esto?

-Es preciso.

-No lo es.

-Sarabi...

-Salvó la vida de tu hija.

Aslad hizo un movimiento brusco safándose de la mirada de Sarabi y comenzó a caminar en círculos pensando lo que debía hacer.

-Pero... ¿Que? (Michiru no sabia lo que pasaba).

-La mentira aquí no dura (era Taiki), lo sabes bien... y es algo que tu aprenderás con el tiempo (dirigiéndose a Haruka).

Aslad estaba indeciso y ya se tardaba demasiado. Los querubines a su alrededor sentían el pesar de su rey, pero se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que uno de ellos intercedió.

-El protocolo real dice que todas las deudas deben ser saldadas (Setsuna observó con desprecio a Haruka). Pero tal vez en esta ocasión se pueda hacer una excepción.

Aslad miró victorioso a Haruka y ésta al percibir la mirada del rey, solo se irguió en espera de la correcta sentencia de un soberano justo. El rey entendió el significado de aquella postura y no tuvo más opción que dictaminar lo correcto.

-Prevalecerá la ley de nuestro padre... Por hoy me reservo mi juicio, ya veremos quien eres en realidad.

El recinto se desconcentró luego de la partida del rey, solo Haruka y Michiru quedaron en el lugar.

Michiru se acercó lentamente a Haruka que estaba de espaldas a ella, no obstante la misma estaba al tanto de su presencia y aguardó hasta que la princesa se acercara lo suficiente.

-Me parece que en su momento nunca te di las gracias por lo que hiciste.

Haruka sonrió de lado y acorraló a la princesa contra uno de los pilares del recinto. Con ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza, Michiru no podía escapar pero eso no significaba que quisiera.

-Gracias por salvarme... Haruka.

El verde y el azul se mezcló, los rostros se acercaban poco a poco, un roce de labios desencadenó el deseo y entonces...

-¿Qué clase de ángel guardián eres tu... "princesa"? Estuviste a punto de morir (se burló mientras se separaba un poco del rostro de Michiru).

-Eso (estaba atónita ¿qué pasó?)...

-No durarías ni dos segundos en la Tierra, sola por supuesto.

-Oooh no me digas, tu podrías enseñarme (recuperando el hilo de la conversación).

-Por supuesto (se separó).

Haruka ya se iba cuando Michiru le bloqueó el camino casi de inmediato, ahora era su turno de jugar.

-De acuerdo...

-¿Qué?

-Impresióname... Te veré... al alba (caminando a un lado de Haruka).

El cabello de Michiru se rozó con el rostro de Haruka, esta se volteó y sintió con deleite el aroma angelical de aquella mujer que se había propuesto poseer, de todas las formas posibles.

-Te estaré esperando.

Los ojos del demonio se volvieron rojos del deseo, pero no lo haría, llegado su momento sería Michiru quien fuera a ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos su mirada era la misma de siempre. Caminó fuera del santuario, Aslad no le asignó ningún cuarto por lo que debía asumir que su lugar estaba fuera, al menos por un tiempo.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

-Lo recuerdo.

Haruka puso una cara muy de pocos amigos, no estaba enojada por el hecho de dormir afuera, lo que en realidad le molestó fueron las bajas temperaturas que se tuvo que aguantar durante la noche.

-Bien ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

Michiru se fue primero, Haruka se quedó un momento observando el santuario. Estaba en una mini colina pero le daba un vista periférica de todo. Observó mas detenidamente un punto en particular, el rey arcángel había estado meditando allí. Se había ido para entonces, eso irritó levemente a Haruka, de no haber sido por Michiru...

-Maldición (susurró el demonio de ojos rojos).

_N/A: ¿Que tal todos? Siiii ya se, re corto el capi, pero bueno me parece que esta historia ya va a ser así nada mas, lo que pasa es que escribo de acuerdo a la inspiración y si eso se me acaba significa que llegó el fin (del capi por supuesto). Como sea ¿Qué les pareció? Buena, muy buena, horriiiiiiible jajaja tan feo me parece que no es, pero no se, eso esta fuera de mi alcance, ustedes tienen el poder. Que la fuerza les acompañe al presionar la tecla que dice GO jajaja Agradezco los comentarios y ya saben, espero mas ;p_


	10. Chapter 8: El ave Agape

**Capítulo 8: El ave Agape**

Ella hizo una promesa y como buen demonio la cumpliría al pie de la letra, como si de un contrato se tratara, porque eso era, al menos para Michiru.

Esquivó una, dos, y hasta tres navajas de agua cristalizadas. Fue mala idea comenzar el entrenamiento en las cercanías de una cascada.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Realmente eres el príncipe infernal?

Desde que comenzaron Haruka solo se había dedicado a esquivar los ataques de Michiru. Lo hacia con gracia y sin mayor esfuerzo, el angelito conocía las bases de un combate y se notaba que le ponía entusiasmo, pero eso no era suficiente para ganar un combate y menos contra un demonio.

Haruka vio su oportunidad y sujetó con fuerza las manos de Michiru. Al no poder moverse ni uno ni otro, en ese mismo lugar y en la posición que estaban comenzó un combate de fuerza. Haruka liberó un poco su agarre permitiendo que Michiru acomodara sus manos.

-Eres buena.

-¿En serio?

-Pero te falta actitud.

Soltó de golpe las manos de Michiru haciendo que ésta casi perdiera el equilibrio. Sujetó su cuello con una mano y las piernas con la otra. La levantó en el aire y la lanzó a un costado como si ella pesara lo de una plumita.

El ángel salió volando y casi cae al río alimentado por la cascada. Dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó de pie sobre el agua.

-Interesante_"-Olvide su control sobre el agua-"_

-Te voy a demostrar que con un ángel no se juega.

Extendió sus alas y con el batir de ellas, un oleaje enorme se levantó en contra de Haruka. Michiru ya había notado el poco interés que Haruka le ponía a su entrenamiento, decidió entonces mostrarle que no debía confiarse.

Haruka vio con desinterés el avance de la terrible ola, saltó hacia atrás y liberó una ráfaga de viento caliente que evaporó toda el agua, mas cuando buscó a Michiru, ésta ya no estaba. Por un momento perdió su tranquilidad pero no duró así, a los pocos segundos comenzó a sentir el cambio en las corrientes de aire. Suspiró con fastidio al predecir sin dificultad los avances de su hermoso ángel.

-Menos mal que es hermosa (se dijo así misma). Tres, dos...

Haruka contaba los segundos que Michiru se tomaría para atacarla y cuando la cuenta llegó a cero. Precisa como el reloj, Michiru atacó por sorpresa, o al menos esa era la intención, hasta que Haruka se corrió y ella se clavó contra el suelo.

-Jeje ¿Me escuchaste? (decía Michiru aun recostada en el suelo).

-Con toda claridad (le ayudó a levantarse)... Escucha, si te pones nerviosa tu respiración hace ruido, relájate. Siente el movimiento de tu entorno, fúndete con él, para que al moverte no emitas ruido (ambas oyeron algo).

-¿Qué fue eso? (Michiru se ocultó tras Haruka escondiendo sus alas).

-Quédate aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Observa y aprende.

Al poco tiempo Haruka desapareció entre la espesura. Michiru no podía localizarla ni escucharla, pero los pelos se le ponían de punta porque lo que si podía escuchar era aquello que no sabía lo que era. El arbusto se movía y Michiru ya se había puesto en guardia para recibir lo que viniera, su queridísima Haruka no estaba para protegerla.

-No puedo creer que hayas escapado (susurró Michiru).

Una persona apareció y en cuanto Michiru la vio se relajó completamente y al mismo tiempo comenzó a enojarse. Si ella estaba allí eso quería decir que su padre la envió para vigilarla, como odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Hola Princesa (llevándose una mano a la nuca y sacando la lengüita).

-¿Qué...

Michiru no terminó de preguntar porque su amiga desapareció de la vista. De un movimiento rápido Haruka puso a Michiru fuera de peligro, el invasor estaba a sus pies y solo faltaba darle el golpe final. Sus uñas crecieron hasta transformarse en zarpas. Las cuales se dirigieron directamente al cuello de su victima.

-¡¡NOOOOOO!!

El grito de Michiru alarmó a Haruka provocando que su ataque se desviara e impactara en la tierra a escasos centímetros del rostro del pobre ángel aterrado.

-¡No me mates! ¡No me mates por favor! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas hijo de tu tirano padre! (el ángel se acurrucó en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con los brazos).

-¡¿Qué dices?! (Haruka enfureció por el comentario).

-¿Qué haces aquí Mina? ¿Mi padre te envió a espiarme de nuevo? (interrumpió Michiru).

-No es que sea un mal sujeto (le seguía hablando a Haruka), la verdad yo nunca lo conocí...

-¡¡Minaaaa!!

-Discúlpeme Princesa (se levantó del suelo)... No vaya a creer que la estábamos siguiendo.

-¿Estábamos? (Michiru miró a Haruka).

-Si, hay otro. Es un enano que deje inconciente por allá.

-¡¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO?!!

Yaten apareció por el mismo lugar que Mina. El pobre tenía un soberano chipote en la cabeza, seguro producto de la hospitalidad de Haruka.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres engendro de Satanás?!

-Tu ya lo has dicho (contestó Haruka aceptando su origen con orgullo).

-¡¿Qué dices?!

Yaten estaba reeee caliente, lo suficiente para igualar el aura maligna de cualquier demonio. Las cosas estaban pintando feas así que Michiru los separó, tratando de que no se mataran. Ella conocía el temperamento explosivo de Yaten y a la vez no estaba muy segura de cuan angelical podía llegar a ser Haruka, tomando en cuenta que ella recién estaba comenzando su "reformación".

-Ya es suficiente (nuca lo había hecho pero el momento lo ameritaba, Michiru se comportó como la princesa que es). Haruka solo me protegía, ustedes no debieron seguirme.

-¿Seguirla? (Mina se sorprendió).

-Por favor no piense que la estábamos siguiendo (se excusó Yaten mas tranquilo).

-¿Entonces porque nos acechaban? (el tono de Haruka no era amistoso pero tampoco faltaba al respeto a nadie).

-A ustedes no (contestó Yaten muy rápido).

-Lo que pasa es que (pero Mina fue interrumpida)...

El batir de alas, de no una, sino de muchas aves, colmó el silencio del bosque. Por sobre las cabezas de todos, incontables aves iniciaron el vuelo. Eran hermosas, tenían la misma forma de lo pavos reales, con la diferencia de que estas aves podían volar mucho mejor que cualquier águila. Sus plumajes de variados colores brillaban y al mismo tiempo dejaban un sendero luminoso por donde pasaban.

-¡¡Eso era lo que buscábamos!! (Yaten desplegó sus alas y sujetando el brazo de Mina inició la persecución tras las aves).

-Vamos Haruka ¡¡Son aves Agape!! (Michiru estaba muy emocionada y siguió a Yaten y Mina).

-¿Agape? (Haruka meditó unos segundos antes de seguir a Michiru).

Obviamente Haruka no tenía alas, pero ella nunca las necesitó pues tenia un perfecto control sobre el viento. Sin problemas alcanzó a Michiru y como juego le dio un pequeño empujón.

-¡¡Hey!! (se quejó la princesita).

-Eso te mereces por dejarme sola en tierra.

-¡Lo olvide por completo! Todavía no te has ganado tus alas. Haruka perdóname (el demonio solo se reía de lo tonta que podía llegar a ser Michiru)... ¿Pero, que? ¡Haruka!

El ángel se abalanzó sobre el demonio causando movimientos erráticos en pleno vuelo. Michiru parecía no estar pensando bien las cosas. Si se caían a esa altura podrían lastimarse gravemente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Michiru?! ¡¿Estas loca?!

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¿Por qué me haces sentir culpable de haberte dejado en tierra?

-No es mi culpa que seas tan tonta (forcejeando para librarse).

-¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!

En ese momento Yaten y Mina se detuvieron sin ninguna razón. Resultado. Haruka y Michiru se los llevaron por delante. El choque izo que todos se estampillaran por la razón que detuvo a Mina y Yaten en un principio.

Era el Agape más grande de la historia, posiblemente el padre de todas las aves más pequeñas. La parvada que estaban persiguiendo se ocultó bajo las enormes alas del ave mayor. Y después de que nuestros amigos chocaron contra el pecho del pájaro, lo despertaron. Acto seguido, todo mundo corría, es decir, volaba por sus vidas. El Agape mayor enfureció al ser despertado de su letargo y lo peor fue encontrar a sus "pichones" acurrucados bajo sus alas.

-¡¡Esto es su culpa!! ¡¿Por qué no se fijan lo que hacen?! (Yaten estaba enojado pero le ganaba más el miedo que le tenía al Agape).

-¡¡Cállate enano!! ¡Si mal no recuerdo fue idea suya perseguir a estas aves de mierda! (a Haruka nadie le gana en mal humor).

-¡¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ENANO!!

-¡¡Cállense los dos!! De nada sirve pelear (Mina volaba sobre y detrás de Michiru, protegiéndola).

-Necesitamos encontrar un refugio, a este paso nos alcanzará sin problemas (Michiru tomó la delantera para guiar a sus amigos).

El Agape se detuvo en un momento para agitar sus alas y lanzar un ataque de plumas que eran tan filosas como navajas. Yaten acogió en sus brazos a Mina y con sus alas desvió todas las plumas que se dirigían a ella. Haruka por su parte al carecer de alas, tomó de la cintura a Michiru y formó un escudo de viento que las protegió del ataque. Entonces y justo a tiempo, Michiru vio lo que buscaba.

-¡Haruka, allí! (señalando una grieta en una montaña).

-¡¡Sígueme!! (Haruka se dirigió a Yaten quien ahora guiaba el vuelo de Mina).

Los cuatro se metieron en la pequeña grieta y en cuanto al Agape, éste era demasiado grande, por mas que lo intentara no podía acceder a los chicos. Después de mucho tratar el ave ancestral desistió y voló lejos para nuevamente regresar a su letargo.

Los chicos estaban sumamente incómodos en ese lugar. Yaten estaba primero, sobre su espalda estaba Mina súper pegada a él. Haruka y Michiru estaban una a lado de la otra muy juntitas y ambas apoyadas sobre la espalda de Mina.

-Michiru, me gustas y todo pero (Haruka se sonrojó un poco) ¿Podrías quitar tu rodilla de ya sabes donde?

-¿Cómo? ¿De donde? (Michiru se sonrojó al notar que estaba presionando la entrepierna de Haruka sin querer).

Así comenzó un forcejeo por parte de Michiru, sus movimientos estaban afectando a todos debido al poco espacio. Yaten se cansó de recibir codazos y patadas y al final retrocedió más, incomodando peor a todos. Mina terminó casi exhibiendo sus pechos en la cara de Yaten, quien hacia todo lo posible por no tener malos pensamientos. Michiru, después de armar tanto bardo no se movió de su posición y para mejorar las cosas ahora su rostro estaba encajado entre el cuello y hombro de Haruka.

-Lo siento, pero creo que al final no me pude mover. Espero no te moleste demasiado (Michiru hablaba sin darse cuenta que cada movimiento de sus labios provoca un rose que a Haruka enloquecía).

-N... no te preocupes (se mordió la lengua, Michiru movió un poco su rodilla)... ¿Será que ya podemos salir? (se dirigió a Yaten).

-¿Q... que? ¿Salir? (medio idiota, estaba pasando por lo mismo que Haruka).

-Parece que ya esta todo seguro (Mina se estiró un poco para verificar y al mismo tiempo le dio a Yaten una razón para convertirse en demonio).

Yaten y Haruka se estaban quemando. Ambos tenían a dos hermosas mujeres rozándose por ellos y no les podían hacer nada. Haruka era la que mas sufría, a cada segundo Michiru estaba disparando sus mas bajos instintos, simplemente era una tortura no ceder ante ellos. Yaten por otro lado era un querubín sagrado ¿Cómo podía estar sintiendo esos deseos impuros?

Yaten fue el primero que poco a poco fue saliendo, necesitaba aire, aire muy frío. Mientras Mina iba saliendo, liberó un poco a Michiru y ésta pudo levantar su rostro hasta la altura de los labios de Haruka.

_-"Oh Michiru ¿Por qué me haces esto?"_ (la tenia tan cerca, podría besarla).

Como ya se había vuelto costumbre para Michiru. Ella no opuso resistencia a la seductora mirada del demonio que tenia enfrente. El nulo rechazo por parte de su ángel erizaba toda la piel de Haruka y sin más cedió a los instintos que la forjaron desde su nacimiento.

Tomó la cintura de Michiru y poco después una de sus manos comenzó a decender. Michiru sintió ese contacto y con sumo deleite el resultado del mismo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Haruka lo vio en los ojos de su ángel, había logrado despertar el deseo en Michiru, con su mano libre levantó su barbilla y se inclinó para besarla.

-¡¡¿Piensan quedarse allí todo el día?!! ¡¡Ya esperamos mucho!!

Mina gritaba desde afuera, por suerte solo estaba gritando, la verdad ni ella ni Yaten vieron nada, la grieta era demasiado estrecha y oscura, y tampoco ninguno de los dos queria volver a entrar. Michiru volteó en dirección de la vos de Mina y sonrió al escucharla. Se dirigió nuevamente a Haruka con una sonrisa más hermosa y poco a poco comenzó a salir. Haruka permaneció unos segundos mas y luego siguió a Michiru, tenia deseos de asesinar a Mina y por eso meditó bien las cosas antes de salir.

Ya afuera las cosas se calmaron bastante. Los cuatro volvieron al lugar donde se encontraron. Yaten y en especial Mina estaban muy tristes porque no pudieron conseguir ni una pluma de Agape y eso que el Agape ancestral les lanzó todo tipo de plumas, en ese momento a nadie se le ocurrió que podían aprovechar y capturar una de las plumas afiladas.

-¡¿Acaso todos los ángeles son idiotas?! ¡¿Todo el lío que pasamos fue por una estúpida pluma?! (ahora si, Haruka iba a matar a alguien).

-¡No es una estúpida pluma! Es "la pluma" (le corrigió Mina).

-Eso lo explica todo (brutal sarcasmo por parte de Haruka).

-Es normal que un demonio tonto no entienda (habló Yaten con los brazos cruzados).

-No me quieras provocar "E-NA-NO".

-Que no me digas ¡¡ENANO!!

Ya se estaban por sacar los ojos, bastaban dos palabras y ya se querían matar. Mina intercedió separando a Yaten y Michiru tranquilizó a Haruka, eso ya le estaba comenzando a dar gracia.

-No es gracioso Michiru (Haruka ladeo la cara ofendida).

-A mi tampoco me parece gracioso princesa (sin querer Yaten apoyó a Haruka).

-Jajaja al menos ahora están de acuerdo jajaja (reía Mina).

-¡¡CALLATE!! (Haruka y Yaten al mismo tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta se miraron con odio y luego ladearon la cabeza en direcciones opuestas).

-A todo esto. Mina ¿Por qué buscaban la pluma? (preguntó Michiru, Yaten se sonrojó).

-Hay princesa. Como si no lo supiera (apenada).

-Yo no lo se. Y me gustaría saber (Haruka estaba un poco molesta porque hasta el momento nadie le había explicado lo de la pluma).

-Es una tradición Haruka (explicó Michiru). Cuando una pareja desea unirse, ambos deben buscar una pluma del ave Agape para demostrar que su amor es puro y verdadero.

-¿Agape? Significa amor en latín ¿Verdad?

-Así es Haruka. El problema para conseguir la pluma ya lo conociste hoy jeje. El ave ancestral protege a todas las aves mas pequeñas que él (continuó explicando Michiru).

-¿Y la pluma es mágica o algo así?

-No, para nada (contestó Mina despreocupada y con una sonrisa).

-Entonces esa pluma es inútil.

-Exactamente como lo decía yo (apoyó Yaten a Haruka).

-No tiene que ver con la magia Haruka, solo es romántico (Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa).

-Y peligroso (Haruka no estaba convencida).

-Pero lo vale (recapacitó Yaten y miró de reojo a Haruka). Se que entiendes y si no, lo entenderás... Vamos Mina, no podemos volver sin esa pluma (desplegó sus alas e inició el vuelo).

-¿Quieren que les ayudemos? (Michiru estaba preocupada por sus ángeles).

-No princesa. Debemos ser solo nosotros (siguió a Yaten).

Haruka y Michiru quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, observaban el cielo hasta que sus amigos ya no eran visibles. Sin darse cuenta, ambas chicas entrelazaron sus dedos, ese contacto despertó a las dos e hizo que se miraran.

Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en los labios de Michiru, Haruka dudo por unos momentos hasta que entendió su significado y correspondió de la misma manera.

-¿En que estábamos? (la mirada de Michiru cambió).

-Estabas a punto de recibir una lección.

-¿Puedes?

-¡¿Puedo?!

Solo el reflejo de dos luces brillantes se podía ver al impactar una contra la otra liberando una gran cantidad de energía. Un combate bélico dio comienzo, en donde el bien y el mal sacaban sus mejores armas. En este combate no habría perdedores pues ambas guerreras no peleaban para ganar, solo buscaban respuestas para lo que ya se veía venir. Aquella emoción que era desconocida para ambas y que a la vez se convertiría en su más grande arma.

""_N/A: Hubo quienes pidieron un capitulo especificando lo que pasó en ese momento en el que Haruka y Michiru estaban entrenando. Me puse a pensar y la verdad era cierto, esa parte estaba muy cortada, me tarde un poco (dos años) porque no me inspiraba para nada ¡Pero hey! Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? Ha y por cierto, me di cuenta que el capitulo 9 tenia algunos errores así que lo cambie un poco, si quieren y si tienen tiempo lo pueden leer haber si se dan cuenta cuales son las correcciones jeje.""_


	11. Chapter 9: Las apariencias engañan

**Capitulo 9: Las apariencias engañan**

La noche ya era evidente, Haruka y Michiru estaban recostadas en el césped descansando después de un día duro de entrenamiento. Observaban las estrellas y les daban formas.

-¿Ves esas? Parecen un grupo de ovejas muy esponjosas jaja.

-Jaja si y esas parecen dos personas matándose a golpes jajaja.

La cara de Michiru en ese momento era muy graciosa y con mucha dificultad correspondió el entusiasmo de Haruka. La verdad era que esa interpretación le causó escalofríos pero por tratarse de Haruka no le dio importancia.

-Esto es divertido, nunca lo había hecho.

-Mi padre y yo lo hacíamos todo el tiempo. Él dice que los arcángeles más brillantes son seleccionados para convertirse en estrellas guardianas del sistema solar.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Su luz es tan poderosa que es posible verla no importa que tan lejos esten.

-Vaya ¿Crees que algún día Kiabi logre llegar tan lejos?

Los ojos de la princesa se entristecieron y Haruka interpretó perfectamente su significado. Medio se sentó en el suelo para darle la espalda a Michiru, por alguna razón se entristeció, y su voz denotaba esa emoción.

-Fue (suspiró)... es un padre horrible... pero es todo lo que tengo.

(Michiru se sentó junto a ella y desde allí le susurró con ternura)-No se si algún día Kiabi lo logre... pero de lo que estoy segura, es que tu si lo harás (Haruka desviaba la mirada y Michiru comenzó a rozarse por su rostro y cuello). Te convertirás en el ángel mas brillante del universo (solo entonces Haruka correspondió involuntariamente las caricias, acercando su rostro).

&&&&&&&&

No muy lejos de donde Haruka y Michiru estaban. Tanto Aslad como Sarabi los habían estado observando desde el principio.

-Es hermoso ¿No crees?

-Sarabi esto no puede ser, lo sabes.

-¿Porque? ¿Solo porque no puedes aceptar a Haruka?

-Si, y también... el es...

-El ser mas importante para tu hija... Aslad, por favor observa, y dime que vez en verdad.

-Veo a un demonio aprovechándose de la inocencia de mi hija.

-Yo los puedo ver igual que tu. La diferencia es que no tengo miedo a aceptar lo que esta pasando. Entérate antes de juzgar.

Sarabi dejó solo a Aslad con sus pensamientos. En su momento mas desesperado el calor de una brisa veranéense se hizo sentir, recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y lo relajó hasta que una mini sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Entiendo.

&&&&&&&&

Ambas chicas seguían sumidas en sus caricias hasta que Haruka recuperó sus sentidos ¿Qué estaba pasando? Una nueva emoción se hacia cada ves mas fuerte en su interior, desde el principió lo sintió pero siempre creyó que era el puro deseo de tenerla en su cama y a su merced, creyó que una vez que la hiciera suya la olvidaría como a los demás. Pero esto era diferente, unas simples caricias la enloquecían y le hacían caer en un paraíso propio donde solo eran ellas dos. No era deseo ¿Qué entonces? Era... era... ¿Amor?

-¿Sucede algo? (Haruka se separó abruptamente de ella).

-Si... es decir no...

-Haruka...

-Toda mi vida me entrenaron para (los ojos de Michiru se clavaron en los suyos y por segundos estuvo a punto de caer bajo su encanto)... no importa (quiso correr).

-Haruka (no era Michiru).

De las alturas un arcángel descendió lentamente, al aterrizar descubrió su identidad pues la luz de luna llena lo iluminó. Su mirada era severa y de un azul casi tan profundo como los de Michiru, cabellera rubia y corta que se ondeaba con la brisa de la noche.

Aslad:-¿A dónde vas? (se dirigió a Haruka).

Haruka:-A (suspiro)... a ningún lado en especial.

Aslad:-Perfecto. Acompáñame entonces.

Michiru:-¿Padre?

Aslad:-Vuelve al santuario Michiru, Tu madre te espera.

Michiru:-Haruka (queria despedirse)...

Aslad:-¡No quiero que hables con el Michiru!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambas chicas. Aslad era igual de severo que desde el comienzo, ahora tal vez mas. No obstante las apariencias engañan, y esa lección Aslad la había aprendido con Haruka.

(la expresión del soberano se suavizó)-Yo, quiero hablar con el.

Michiru se relajó y miro contenta a Haruka, la cual no le podía corresponder con la misma confianza, la verdad era que estaba un poco nerviosa ¿Qué querría Aslad?

Michiru se fue casi sin quejarse, Aslad lo agradeció y Haruka la queria medio matar por no hacer nada para evitar dejarla sola con su padre que, hasta donde ella sabía, la odiaba con todo el corazón.

-Haruka.

-S... si?

-Mi hija... es lo más preciado para mí... No deseo verla sufrir.

-Ya somos dos señor.

Aslad miró directamente a los ojos de Haruka, así lo pasaron por un rato largo, demasiado para Haruka.

-El frío se empieza a sentir... Vamos.

Esta vez Haruka recibió permiso directo del rey para dormir con el resto de los ángeles y Michiru. Ella lo siguió en silencio porque no era necesario nada más para entender que Aslad la había aceptado después de todo.

El camino de regreso se hizo mas largo de lo acostumbrado, Haruka no lo reconoció hasta que se topó con un sector conocido, no sabía de donde pero lo conocía.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar Haruka?

-Sinceramente no lo se.

-Mi hija y tú se encontraron aquí. No lo reconoces porque en ese momento todo estaba consumido por el fuego.

El fuego que Haruka creo cuando peleó con Michiru. Solo que no había rastros de que alguna vez existió tal cosa, todo estaba tan verde que parecía imposible que algo malo hubiera pasado allí.

Aslad se acercó a un tronco que si presentaba las marcas de aquella confrontación. Haruka lo vio también y sintió lastima por aquella criatura viviente que pereció en un combate que no la incumbía.

-El fuego del infierno causa estragos, y curar todo aquello que toca es casi imposible.

-Lamento eso.

-Dije casi, no que fuera imposible.

De una brazada, Aslad desintegró el árbol, en su lugar solo arena quedó. Haruka observaba con curiosidad, ella esperaba que lo curara y que volviera a crecer pero muy para su sorpresa, el lo destruyó.

-No todo es lo que parece (adivinando los pensamientos de Haruka). A veces debemos ver mas allá (apartó la arena blanca con el viento de sus alas).

Una vez dispersa la arena, el césped verde volvió a relucir y algo mas junto con el. Era el árbol que supuestamente estaba muerto, volvió a nacer como un brote joven.

-Ese es...

-El fuego del infierno es asesino (Haruka lo miró con interés o miedo de lo que pudiera decir) pero en el paraíso, la muerte no existe. Este lugar era hermoso... pero ahora lo es más.

-¿mmm?

-A veces las generaciones futuras son mejores que las anteriores (miró intensamente a Haruka). Lamento haberte juzgado solo por ser hijo de tu padre.

-No lo lamente.

El fuego infernal se extendió, bloqueando todas las salidas y consumiendo toda aquella nueva vida. Frente a Aslad un demonio de ojos rojos, cabellera erizada de color dorado fuerte y vestido con la armadura del ejercito del abismo; lo observaba.

-Tu...

-Que viva el rey.

""_N/A: Huyyyy me encanta ese final que le puse jeje por eso lo puse. Hey, hey, hey aquí no termina, hoy subí tres capitulo consecutivos, dos de los cuales son material puramente nuevo. El capitulo 10, el que le sigue a este es lo que esperaban, la continuación claro. Las cosas se van oscureciendo cuando todo paresia estar tan bien, pero no, no voy a decir mas, mejor léanlo ustedes n_n""_


	12. Chapter 10: Un demonio es un demonio

**Capitulo 10: Un demonio es un demonio**

""_El fuego infernal se extendió, bloqueando todas las salidas y consumiendo toda aquella nueva vida. Frente a Aslad un demonio de ojos rojos, cabellera erizada de color dorado fuerte y vestido con la armadura del ejercito del abismo; lo observaba._

_-Tu..._

_-Que viva el rey.""_

Haruka desplegó su espada como un relámpago, Aslad casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero logró evitar el golpe fatal, mas como pago una de sus alas fue rasgada quedando así indefenso en tierra, sin poder volar ni utilizar el viento como recurso.

En el primer combate que Haruka tuvo con Michiru, Haruka pudo analizar todos los puntos débiles y fuertes de los arcángeles, descubrió que su mayor fuerza así como su mayor debilidad eran sus alas.

-Ahora que has perdido tus alas ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¡¡¿Por qué haces esto?!! ¡¡Confié en ti, Michiru confió en ti!! ¡¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!!

-Esas son palabras muy feas para un arcángel y más si se trata del rey (arrogante).

-Respóndeme (susurró con odio).

-Tengo una mejor idea. Desenvaina tu espada, no acabaré con alguien desarmado.

-Entonces no me moveré.

Haruka se acercó con rapidez y presionó con fuerza la punta de su espada en el cuello de Aslad. Este no izo ningún movimiento, estaba de rodilla en el suelo y allí permaneció sin importar lo peligrosa que pareciera la situación.

-Dije no querer acabar con alguien desarmado, no que vivirías.

Haruka comenzó a ejercer más presión en el cuello de Aslad. Una línea de sangre roja manchó el atuendo blanco del ángel, pero este no se inmutó. El azul oceánico de sus ojos estaba clavado en la braza ardiente que representaban las orbes de Haruka.

-¿Por qué... lo haces? (Aslad tenia dificultades para hablar con el objeto afilado en su garganta).

(la mirada de Haruka se volvió azul verdosa otra ves, pero sus cabellos seguían dorados y erizados)-Porque solo tú te interpones.

-Tu y tu padre a fin de cuentas son iguales (risa de lado)... No importa que yo muera, mientras existan ángeles los demonios no pisaran tierra sagrada.

-Nunca dije que me interesara este patético y aburrido lugar.

-Entonces (la confusión lo dominó)...

-Lo único que deseo es lo único que nunca entregarías. Por eso debes morir.

Aslad no entendía a Haruka pero ella no estaba dispuesta a explicarle, levantó en alto su espada y antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final, unos aplausos la detienen. Aslad se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras observaba al recién llegado, y Haruka le dedicó al mencionado sujeto su mirada de fuego.

¿????:-Vaya que lindo gesto de tu parte robarle el trabajo a nuestro padre.

Aslad:-¿Seiya?

Haruka:-Seiya (fúrica).

Seiya:-Aslad, Haruka. Ya que todos nos conocemos. Apártate Haruka, yo terminaré la misión (muy demandante en la ultima oración).

En el infierno no existían reglas de mayor importancia, pero una de las pocas que tenían era la de quedarse con aquello que mataban. Es decir que aquel que ejecutara a Aslad tomaría el control del paraíso una vez conquistado.

Haruka: (colocándose en el camino de Seiya)-Yo comencé y yo lo termino... hermano.

Seiya:-No trates de provocarme Haruka...

Haruka:-¿O que? Te recuerdo que la niña indefensa que te gustaba golpear ya no existe. Ha y por cierto, gracias por el detalle. Todas las palizas que me hiciste sufrir, me fortalecieron.

Seiya:-¡¡Te advertí que no trataras de provocarme!!

Seiya levantó su puño para golpear el centro del cráneo de Haruka, de dar en el blanco ese seria un ataque mortal, del cual muy pocos guerreros lograron salir vivos. Haruka no se movió, ella sabía perfectamente que ese golpe jamás le daría, y así fue. Aslad cubrió a Haruka haciendo uso de su ala sana, no obstante la fuerza del golpe fue demasiado y el arcángel terminó con el ala fracturada en múltiples partes.

Seiya:-Si alguien merece el premio a la estupidez, ese eres tu ¿No te das cuenta que desea matarte? ¿Por qué demonios le proteges?

Aslad:-No podría mirar los ojos de mi hija y decirle que deje morir lo mas preciado en el mundo para ella. Además yo soy un ángel.

Aslad se recostó por una roca. Ambas alas desaparecieron dándole un momento de paz. Había fuego por todos lados, no podía escapar sin sus alas.

Haruka escuchó sin ninguna importancia las palabras del rey, para ella solo había una sola cosa importante y para obtenerla debía acabar con lo único que se le interponía, Aslad.

Haruka:-Muy interesante tu razonamiento (nuevamente le apuntó con su espada y esta ves Seiya no se metió). En lugar del bienestar del mundo entero, elegiste a tu hija. Muchos verían ese acto como egoísmo puro.

Aslad:-¿Y eso te molesta?

Haruka-Es muy extraño, pero no me molesta.

Aslad:-Tengo fe (los hermanos se miraron). Fe es lo único que se necesita.

Seiya:-Acaba de enloquecer. Si no lo matas rápido, lo haré yo.

Aslad:-¿Por qué lo haces? (otra ves la misma pregunta, con la diferencia que ahora queria una respuesta clara).

Seiya:-Parece que quiere conocer tu feo secreto Harukita jajaja.

Haruka:-No deseas saberlo créeme. Es mejor que mueras en paz.

Seiya:-¿Paz? Jajaja. Paz y muerte no van de la mano para un demonio, y él lo sabe bien. Deja de mentirle. Esta es tu oportunidad de ser sincero, dile al rey cuales fueron tus verdaderas intenciones desde el principio.

Aslad:-Quiero la verdad Haruka.

Ángel y demonio mantuvieron el lazó con las miradas. Haruka no le quería responder, deseaba una muerte tranquila para el rey, mas ahora tampoco podía matarlo. Una mejor idea ocupó sus pensamientos.

Haruka:-Quiero a Michiru. Por eso entré al Paraíso y acepté tus términos.

Aslad:-Nunca tuviste intenciones de convertirte en un ángel ¿Verdad?

Haruka.-Como ángel Michiru nunca sería mía.

Aslad:-Eres un tonto. Michiru te correspondía, pudieron ser compañeros eternos y vivir felices aquí.

Seiya:-Me parece que no estas entendiendo la forma en que Haruka desea poseer a tu linda nenita (muy divertido por lo lento que Aslad estaba reaccionando).

Aslad:-No. No puede ser eso lo que deseas (asustado por lo que le esperaba a su hija).

Haruka:-Te dije que no querrías saberlo ¿Ahora entiendes porque elegí seguir siendo un demonio? La lujuria que me ahoga es lo que necesito para poseerla de pies a cabeza.

Aslad:-No importa lo que digas, no importa si me matas. Mi hija es un ángel hecho y derecho, nunca cederá ante ti.

Seiya:-¿Eso crees?

Haruka:-Lo veras tu mismo (el fuego se arremolinó a su alrededor convirtiéndose en un tornado). Vuelve con los demás, hazle el amor a tu mujer si es que puedes y disfruta tu cena...

Seiya:-¡¡¿Qué?!!

Haruka:-Cuando el sol salga, mi ejercito atacará este reino, lo destruiremos todo y tu vivirás para verlo.

El fuego terminó por extinguirse. Aslad estaba inconciente en el piso, cuando abrió los ojos estaba solo, todo aquello parecía una pesadilla. Trató de incorporarse y entonces sintió el dolor de sus alas. No fue una pesadilla. Se levantó como pudo y se encaminó hacia el santuario, que por desgracia no estaba cerca yendo a pié.

No muy lejos, dos entidades malignas observaban la dolorosa huida de Aslad. Uno de ellos en particular estaba muy tentado y a duras penas se mantenía en su lugar, puede que la espada del otro en su garganta lo estuviera disuadiendo de hacer cualquier tontería.

-Ya se fue ¡Quita tu maldita espada!

-Tranquilo Seiyita (envainó su espada).

-¡No me llames así! Esto ha sido lo más entupido que has hecho en toda tu vida. Aslad estaba en tus manos ¡¿Por qué dejarlo ir?!

-Porque no es a él a quien quiero.

-Lo olvidaba... Olvidaba lo muy enamorada que estas...

Seiya no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Haruka lo arrinconó contra un árbol, y colocando su antebrazo en la garganta ejerció presión. Seiya estaba paralizado y no podía hablar, le faltaba aire. Haruka se tomó su tiempo, observaba lo lento que era la muerte por asfixia. Aligeró la presión para que su hermano pudiera respirar, no obstante no le permitió escapar ni hacer ningún movimiento defensivo contra ella.

-¡¡Q... que...

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Solo dándote una lección hermano. El que yo la desee no significa que la ame. Quiero su cuerpo, quiero escucharla gemir, quiero que grite mi nombre a cada orgasmo que le haga llegar. Ella será mía, un ángel será mío y cuando logre mi cometido... Yo seré la nueva reina, mientras que tu, solo veras lo que jamás será tuyo.

-¿Crees que puedes corromper a un ángel? Y además ¿Qué harás para que ella haga lo que quieras?

-El que tú no hayas podido no significa que sea imposible para mí.

-No se de que hablas.

-Hablo de Serena, tu última victima ¿Podrías explicarme que pasó con ella?

-¡Nada! ¡Suéltame de una vez!

-Según nuestro enojado padre, las cosas no son así (notó nerviosismo en Seiya). La perdiste jajaja, ella no era una indefensa humana, te usó para salir del lío y luego la magia angelical la liberó de tu asqueroso contrato jajaja.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-La pregunta es ¿Cómo se enteró el resto del infierno?

-Fue un error común, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado.

-No Seiya (le soltó, este se alejó a una distancia segura de ella). Los verdaderos demonios saben elegir a sus victimas. La fe, pureza y bondad de esa niña eran demasiado grandes como para caer en el infierno. Es el tipo de espíritu que se convierte en ángel, y un ángel solo puede ser un demonio si lo desea. Fuiste ambicioso y tonto, por eso terminaste sin nada.

-Jajaja, mira quien habla de ser ambicioso. Yo no soy quien esta tras un ángel. Pero no me importa, tu vergüenza será mayor que la mía cuando ella prefiera morir a entregarse a ti. Y entonces... yo seré el rey y tú serás mía, hermanita jajaja.

Seiya desapareció con el fuego y Haruka no lo siguió. Si ella fallaba como reina, eso significaba que su cuerpo le pertenecería al legítimo rey, o en otras palabras, a Seiya. El solo pensamiento de ser propiedad de su detestable hermano, le daban ganas de vomitar. Por otro lado; imaginar a su ángel recostada en su cama, totalmente desnuda y pidiendo entre gemidos "mas"; era una razón que valía la pena el esfuerzo.

La luna aun brillaba en lo alto e hizo que al demonio se le ocurriera una traviesa idea. A pié Aslad no llegaría sino hasta el otro día, lo que significaba que el santuario estaba desprotegido y evidentemente, Michiru también.

(Sonriendo de lado)-Esta noche es para amar.

""_N/A: He aquí la ultima de las actualizaciones de hoy ¿Qué os parece la verdadera personalidad de Haruka? A mi me agrada, diabólica como ninguna ¿Quién podrá salvar a Michiru de las garras de este demonio demoniaco? Jajaja me puse dramática otra vez. _

_Los lectores de Paraíso Fanfiction seguro saben que este fic esta inspirado en una película, a estas alturas la historia de la película toma un camino muy diferente (por no decir opuesto), esto se debe a que yo tengo una mejor idea, en los últimos días, digamos que alcancé la iluminación jeje me llovieron muchas ideas para este fic, así que no creo que tengan que esperar tanto para la próxima actualización. Eso creo jeje soy impredecible o mas correctamente... perezosa T.T mi peor defecto.""_


	13. Capitulo 11: La guerra da inicio

**Capitulo 11: La guerra da inicio**

El cuarto de la princesa del cielo tenía las ventanas convenientemente abiertas. La entidad oscura que desde hace rato se deslizaba en silencio por la oscuridad, tele-transportándose de sombra en sombra, contempló con deleite su provechosa situación. No le costaría nada saltar hasta el balcón.

En el interior del cuarto una hermosa princesa dormitaba pues no podía conciliar totalmente el sueño. Horas antes su padre por fin aceptó la presencia de Haruka en el cielo. Estaba tan feliz que no se podía dormir, al menos no totalmente. Su rostro tenía una pronunciada sonrisa y de ves en cuando una leve riza se le escapaba.

-¿A que se debe tanta felicidad? ¿Soy la responsable? (susurró al oído del ángel).

Cuando Michiru abrió sus ojos, se encontró con la mirada rojiza de Haruka. Al principio se asustó al no reconocer esa mirada, pero su olor, su voz y su tacto le confirmaron que era la demonio que tanto quería.

Michiru sonrió a pesar de sentir el frío de una presencia maligna. Por alguna razón no sentía miedo cuando la rubia estaba con ella. Aun sabiendo que su príncipe era un demonio. O peor aun, una demonio.

-¿Por qué tus ojos están rojos?

-Siempre fueron así.

-No es cierto. Me gusta más los que tenías antes. Te veías más...

-¿Angelical? (divertida).

-Si (extrañada, no entendía lo que estaba pasando).

-No soy un ángel, Michiru (seria).

-Lo serás.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué? (comenzó a entristecerse).

-Te deseo.

Los ojos de Haruka se volvían cada vez más rojos por el deseo que comenzaba a transformar su cuerpo. Michiru empezó a asustarse, jamás vio a Haruka de esa forma, parecía una bestia demoníaca y ya no soportaba el frío de su presencia. Quería levantarse pero no podía, estaba paralizada. El encanto del demonio la tenía inmóvil.

-Bésame (ordenó el demonio, que ahora se acomodó sobre el ángel).

-No.

-¡Bésame!

Michiru iba a responder nuevamente que no pero no pudo. El aura del demonio se estaba apoderando de su mente. La luz de sus ojos desapareció, su cuerpo dejó de luchar, su razón se perdió. Quedó a la total merced del ángel caído. Así fue como sin queja alguna se dejó besar. Al principio era suave, pero conforme fue avanzando, la intervención de sus lenguas incrementó el deseo. Convirtiendo un simple beso en otro húmedo y pasional.

Haruka sintió los brazos de Michiru rodearle el cuello y suaves gemidos escapar de su boca. Podía sentir el cuerpo del ángel moverse al ritmo que el suyo. La tenía donde quería, y como quería. Pero... no era eso lo que deseaba. Abruptamente rompió el beso y se puso de pie. Por ese acto de brusquedad Michiru despertó de su letargo y asustada se sentó en la cama mirando con decepción a Haruka.

El demonio era perfectamente visible ahora, púas, cabello rubio fuerte y erizado, colmillos, cola, y por supuesto esa mirada rojo sangre que la había delatado en un principio. El corazón de Michiru se hizo pedazos al ver a su amada en ese estado. No había ni rastro del ángel, hasta la armadura infernal traía puesta.

_-"¿Qué pasa? Esto era lo que quería ¿No? Porque no puedo."_

-Haruka ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión. El ejército infernal atacó prematuramente. Seguro idea de Seiya. Las puertas doradas volaron en pedazos porque no estaban custodiadas ni cerradas, Haruka se encargo de eso.

-No puede ser (Michiru corrió a su balcón para ver mejor).

Los demonios atacaron de sorpresa, nadie esperaba que pudieran atravesar las puertas sagradas. Para cuando los arcángeles iniciaron el contraataque, la parte externa del reino ya había sido conquistada.

Los "miles" son clases de demonios que emergen constantemente en la imaginación y maldad humana. Son demonios guerreros, que intervienen en enfrentamientos bélicos como el que se estaba llevando acabo en ese momento. Al ser superados en estrategia y número; aparecieron los Principados (ángeles integradores) aquellos que manifiestan el dominio de Dios sobre la naturaleza. Son los devas o guardianes de todos los grandes grupos, junto a los Arcángeles (ángeles superlumínicos) que manifiestan el liderazgo de Dios, daban todo de si pero fue demasiado sorpresivo el ataque, no coordinaban, mientras que sus oponentes si.

Michiru no podía creer lo que veía, era prácticamente imposible. A menos que... cuando se volteo en busca de Haruka ésta ya no estaba. No lo quería creer pero ya era un hecho, fue usada para tener acceso y así descubrir las debilidades del reino. Debilidades como el hecho de que la puerta solo puede ser abierta desde dentro y una ves que estuviera abierta, la magia que la protegía desaparecía para dar paso a los ángeles que debían pasar. Y toda esa información se la dio ella. Todo era su culpa.

Michiru salió del santuario volando. El viento de sus alas cortaba como navajas y en cuanto estuvo en contacto con una pequeña fuente de agua, convirtió las gotas en hielo y devastó a sus oponentes con diferentes clases de armas congeladas y muy afiladas. Los arcángeles no se interponían, estaba claro que la profecía se estaba por cumplir. El elegido del cielo contra el elegido de las sombras.

&&&&&&&&

Estaba muy mal herido, sus alas no le servían en absoluto. A pesar de la lejanía y la oscuridad de la noche, ya se podía divisar el encuentro bélico que se llevaba a cabo en territorio celestial.

-Esto... dijo que tenía hasta el amanecer (muy cansado).

-Pero yo no.

Tras de si, estaba parado Seiya y junto a él otra entidad maligna que Aslad conocía bien.

-Kiabi.

-Ha pasado el tiempo Aslad. Te ves horrible.

-Cortesía de tu hijo (sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kiabi).

-No me digas. Debería recompensarlo entonces jajaja.

-Si vas a matarme. Hazlo ya, no quiero seguir escuchándote.

-Oh no, cualquiera podría hacer eso. En cambió yo mataré para que sigas con vida.

-¿Qué? (Seiya se sorprendió) Padre...

No pudo acabar porque una espada se le clavó en el estomago atravesándolo de lado a lado. Fue Kiabi el responsable, sin ningún remordimiento mataba a su propio hijo. Quitó su espada y Seiya cayó de rodillas.

-¿Por... que...

-Porque ya no me sirves.

Seiya se fue consumiendo por el mismo fuego que le vio nacer. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban nublados por la sangre que broto de ellos como lagrimas, podía ver a su padre y con profundo odio lo maldijo hasta que desapareció por completo.

-¡Era tu hijo!

-No el que me importa. Además si no lo mataba, él te habría matado.

Kiabi acarició el rostro de Aslad, pero este se rehusó a sentir tal contacto y alejó su rostro. El rey demoniaco solo podía reír por la actitud del arcángel. Le había echo un gran favor al exterminar un demonio poderoso como Seiya y a pesar de eso él no estaba feliz.

-Nunca cambias. Todavía no se lo que quieres.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que me gustaría ver morir a tu hijo?

-Después de lo que te hicieron pasar. Supuse que no te desagradaría.

-Pensaste mal.

A cada palabra Kiabi desaparecía más y más la distancia entre los dos. Aslad no se movía porque sabía que su actual condición no le permitiría escapar del demonio. Este último lo sabía perfectamente, pero no era esa la razón por la que se acercaba. Kiabi sabía que no importaban los años que hayan pasado, Aslad nunca se resistía a sus encantos. Iba a besarlo directamente en los labios pero el rey angelical le demostró que ya no eran niños. Ladeó su rostro permitiendo que Kiabi besara su mejilla en lugar de sus labios.

-Soy yo el que no sabe lo que quieres (musitó Aslad molesto).

-Haruka y yo somos mas parecidos de lo que te imaginas (sonrisa de lado).

-Es tu hijo.

-Si (pasó a un lado de Aslad), es mi "hijo" jajaja (ironizando la palabra hijo).

Kiabi estaba muy divertido porque Aslad todavía no se daba cuenta que él no tenia un hijo, al menos con Seiya muerto, ya no mas.

En cuanto el rey infernal desapareció, Aslad cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo con fuerza. Él no entendía, nunca entendió las razones por las que Kiabi se reveló contra el cielo. Y tampoco entendía porque hizo lo que hizo.

-No... lo entiendo.

El sonido de las espadas chocar, gritos de dolor y de guerra le devolvieron a la realidad al rey arcángel. El viento le traía el dolor que sus ángeles estaban sufriendo, pero no era solo eso...

-Michiru...

""_N/A: Weeee ni me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima ves que actualice este fic jeje soy una perezosa, como todo buen gatito duermo todo el día jojo que linda seria la vida de ser así de fácil. Me gusta dormir en mi tiempo libre y eso significa hacer sufrir a quien le gusta que yo actualice. De ante mano me disculpo con los amables lectores que no me dejaron comentarios insultándome todo jeje me lo merecía pero gracias por no hacerlo._

_Bueno voy a aclarar algo si no se entendió. Kiabi tiene esposa pero ¡Por favor! ¡Es un demonio! Tiene la libertad de hacer lo que quiera. Junto a Aslad tiene una historia si alguien quiere lo puedo poner o... pongo un lemon ¿Qué dicen? Nunca he escrito uno asíque si no me lo piden, chaito, no me esforzaré al pedo. Soy perezosa ¿Se acuerdan?_

_Hora de los comentarios:_

_Tutivale:__ Hey, que bien que te guste el caminito que estoy tomando jeje creo es lo mejor para mantener al publico curioso, ya me había dado cuenta que predecían mis pasos por la peli asíque ahora quiero conocer al que logre descifrar como terminara el fic jojo los reto. Me zarpé, gracias por el comentario espero te guste la continuación, se vienen cosas mejores._

_Santana:__ Huyyyy me querrás matar, no te felicité en tu cumple. Perdooooooooon jeje bueno ahora las cosas son diferentes al Rey León espero te guste los cambios. Se que es tarde pero ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!! Seguro sos una viejita muy hermosa jajaja no me mates, acordate que te quiero mucho jeje._

_Satsuki chan:__ Jajaja pasó un milenio pero bueno aquí tenes la conti. De nuevo perdón, faltaba inspiración u_u_

_¿Qué mas? Ha si Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuu.""_


	14. Chapter 12: Sentimientos

**Capitulo 12: Sentimientos**

La parte externa del reino celestial fue tomado por el ejército oscuro, pero el combate no terminaba aun. Ángeles y Arcángeles, luchaban sin darle lugar al cansancio, su mayor motivación era la joven princesa quien, en ausencia de su padre, tomó el liderazgo del ejercito para repeler la amenaza demoníaca.

La princesa de los cielos batallaba a la par de los demonios, sus técnica ya no se ajustaban a la estrategia de "dejar fuera de combate a su oponente pero no matarlo". No, Michiru estaba furiosa, fue su culpa por creer en un demonio y ahora lo estaba pagando. Sin piedad mataba cuanto demonio se le pusiera enfrente, para ella no significaban nada, solo buscaba a uno en particular. Haruka.

&&&&&&&&

Desde lo alto de una colina una entidad demoníaca observaba el desarrollo del combate. Un combate del cual no era participe. No porque no deseara pelear, si no que no quería lastimarla. A ese hermoso ángel que con gracia destrozaba la fuerza de sus miles. Mas el príncipe de ojos rojos sabía que solo le buscaba a ella y que de no hacer algo, nuevamente los rebeldes serian expulsados del paraíso.

-Te busca ¿Sabes?

Una niña de ojos morados y cabellera corta y negra, apareció detrás del demonio rubio. Ambos ya habían percibido la muerte de su hermano Seiya, pero no era eso lo que molestaba al demonio mayor y su pequeña hermana también lo podía ver.

-Quiere matarme (mientras su mirada enrojecía más).

-No la culpo.

Hotaru se divertía al ver la expresión seria y para nada feliz de su hermana. En un principio Haruka pensó que si solo poseía el cuerpo de la princesa lograría calmar el remolino de sentimientos que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella. Pero una vez que la tuvo tendida en la cama, sumisa y sin voluntad ni para suplicar... No pudo.

Haruka no soportó siquiera pensar que estaba enamorada. Se volteó de tal forma que el viento caliente que creo al moverse quemó todo y por poco a su hermanita también. Hotaru lo vio venir y se alejó. Haruka y Seiya se odiaban pero tenían muchas cosas en común. Ambos eran unos estúpidos por permitir que un ángel les robara el corazón. Ellos ni siquiera debían tener uno.

-Eres una estúpida (aterrizando a un lado de Haruka).

-Cállate (sin mirarla).

-Debiste matarla cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

-No era ese el plan.

-Ha cierto... ¿Y porque no esta contigo ahora? ¿No era parte del plan convertirla en tu esclava? ¿Hacerla caer para que de una buena vez podamos volver a nuestro hogar?

-¿Te gusta esto Hotaru? (haciendo referencia al paraíso).

La niña miró a su alrededor. Cielo azul, pasto verde, árboles y flores por doquier y en el centro de todo ese majestuoso paraíso, el santuario. Blanco como las nubes, el santuario irradiaba paz y bienestar.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Hotaru arrugó su nariz, en claro gesto de desagrado. No le gustaba, y era de esperarse. Ni Haruka no hubiera soportado mucho más si su misión se extendía mas allá del tiempo establecido, o tal vez lo soportó gracias a la presencia de cierto angelito de ojos azules como el mar.

-Solo necesita cambios.

-¿Convertir el cielo en un infierno? ¿Cuál es el verdadero objetivo de todo esto? (se cuestionó Haruka por primera vez). Nuestro hogar es mejor.

-Oscurecer el cielo y así también cualquier esperanza que pueda liberar al mundo de la oscuridad en el que será sumido, cuando ganemos esta guerra (no fue Hotaru ni Haruka).

-Madre (ambas).

-¿Por qué la duda hija? (tranquila).

-Solo estoy un poco cansada (Haruka miró a su madre de frente).

Había dudas. Toda su vida fue entrenada para que ese plan se llevara a cabo y ahora que todo estaba saliendo como debía ser, dudaba ¿A caso el hecho de ver a su ángel llorar provocaba ese cambio? ¿O simplemente no le gustaba? Era un demonio, pero no aprobaba el proceder del plan que ya estaba en ejecución ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se sentía bien con la miseria de los demás?

-Tal vez tiene la mente ocupada con el angelito que le robó el corazón jajaja.

(Sira miró a Hotaru por un momento y luego a Haruka)-¿Qué?

-Son idioteces de Hotaru. Solo quiere desacreditarme para tomar mi lugar.

-No obstante no parece mentira (la mirada de Sira denotaba decepción).

-Madre...

-¿Por qué no la trajiste? Debías hacerla caer. Y...

-¡¡Lo are!!

Haruka se paró de tal forma que paresia un gigante alado de su madre. Hotaru observaba curiosa de lo que fuera a pasar, no iba a intervenir ni si su hermana trataba de matar a su madre. Sira por su parte se sorprendió al principio, mas no lo demostró y se mantuvo fresca, ella era una reina después de todo.

-No te me impongas de esta forma si no quieres que algo malo te suceda... hija.

-Nada puedes hacer que mi padre ya no me haya hecho.

-No me conoces lo suficiente (la reina enangostó los ojos).

-Ni tú a mí (pasando a un lado de ella).

Desde ese momento Haruka se izo una promesa. Poseería a Michiru aunque sea por la fuerza. Para que así, de una vez por todas, deshacerse de esos sentimientos absurdos que no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

-Aun grites, aun llores... serás mía.

El viento fresco del paraíso sopló con fuerza arrastrando ese mensaje y al mismo tiempo le entregó otro. Este provenía de los labios de la mismísima princesa celestial.

-Aun grites, aun llores... no te perdonaré.

""_N/A: Jojo cortoooooooo pero me gusto así n_n no me maten porfisssss jajaja el final nunca llegara si muero y no voy a tirar pistas para que no me maten antes. Bueno parece que las cosas entre las dos principales esta yendo mal, muy mal parece u_u va ir peor así que no se sorprendan jajaja._

_Comentariooooooos que son solo dos pero muy importantes para mi n_n_

_MILENA__: La historia de los reyes Aslad y Kiabi se desarrollará lentamente de manera que no opaquen lo más importante. Obvio Haruka y Michiru n_n Gracias por el tiempo que me dedicas, vale mas de lo que te imaginas porque me alienta seguir. Nos estamos leyendo y espero no tardar mucho._

_Satsuki chan:__ jajaja sigo con vida y disfruto de muy buena salud. Si lo querías largo mmm sori no se pudo, no planeo las cosas solo escribo lo que me viene. Pudo haber sido mas largo pero la verdad no quería escribir mas porque quería que algunos detalles quedaran para el próximo capi jojo así que solo puedes esperar. Lamento que no haya pasado nada entre Michiru y Haruka pero no te preocupes, es cuestión de tiempo n_n ¿Querías un ultimo encuentro entre Haruka y Seiya? No te preocupes que eso ya viene. Solo te aclaro que la historia tendrá un súper giro que posiblemente haga que me quieran matar pero que le voy a hacer, así es como quiero que pase n_n Lo de Aslad y Kiabi se ira desarrollando de apoquito y gracias por el apoyo ya me dieron ganas de escribir ese lemon jajaja nos estamos leyendo chiau._

_Bueno eso es todo mis estimados lectores, y por favor no crean que he pasado por alto a algunos, para nada. Los comentarios que no he respondido aquí los respondí directamente a su correo n_n_

_¿Y bien? ¿Que tal estuvo este capi? Ya se que corto pero si tienen quejas por la ortografía me tengo que excusar porque mi correctora no e hizo el favor y no me quiso leer el capi. Ella ya conoce como van las cosas en mis dos fic así que no lee porque ya se lo conté ¬¬ creo no fue buena idea._

_Quejas, halagos, criticas o dudas; ya saben solo dejen su comentario n_n""_


	15. Chapter 13: El Ataque de los Lores

**Capitulo 13: El ataque de los Lores**

La guerra del bien contra el mal por fin dio inicio. En la tierra los humanos sucumbían ante tal Apocalipsis. Había desequilibro y las personas sufrían por ello, eran victimas de sus propios demonios y en ausencia de ángeles guardianes perecían por ello. El mal parecía predominar en el mundo terrenal, los humanos no controlaban sus deseos y los manifestaban sin conciencia del daño que se ocasionaban así mismos.

Las muertes de las vidas corrompidas fortalecían al ejército infernal que arrasaba sin descanso la defensa de Arcángeles del cielo. Mas los demonios no podían contra la luz celestial y la fe incondicional de aquellos guerreros de luz. El avance de los demonios llegó a un punto y a partir de él se detuvo, muy para su pesar eran los ángeles los que parecían tener la ventaja. Aslad regresó y con sus heridas ya cicatrizadas, tomó su lugar al frente de su ejército y mas la protección divina del Padre de la creación, los miles comenzaron a retroceder.

-¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!!

Kiabi estaba mas que enfurecido, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Las fuerzas demoníacas ahora eran más fuertes y aun así, no podían avanzar más y para peor, los arcángeles comenzaron a recuperar territorio.

Sira, Hotaru y Rei (el Lore principal) observaban a una distancia prudente la reacción de su rey. No era para menos, tanto planear para que al final su recompensa sea el fracaso. Aun la reina temía la furia de su rey, no estaba segura que en esos momentos su compañero la reconociera como tal. A sabiendas de esto permanecía a un lado de su hija y Rei, algo que para ella era sumamente denigrante. Hotaru solo observaba fría como siempre, era la única que parecía que mantenía la calma, ella junto a Rei comprendían que la presente situación requería de tranquilidad para idear una estrategia que les devolviera la ventaja.

-¡¡ESTABAMOS TAN CERCA!! (mirando a su alrededor y notando algo que nadie mas noto) ¡¡¡¿DONDE RAYOS ESTA HARUKAAAAAA?!!!

Solo entonces todos los presente, vivos, la buscaron ¿Cómo nadie se percató que el mismísimo Príncipe infernal no estaba? La respuesta era simple; todos estaban ocupados tratando de no morir a manos del rey.

En ese momento un Incubi apareció de la nada y susurró algo al oído del rey. Terminada su función desapareció de la misma forma que llegó, dejando a los presentes lidiar con lo que representaba aquella noticia.

-¡¡¡HARUKAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Aquel grito destrozó el techo del salón real, revelando una tormenta cuyos relámpagos impactaron en todas partes. Solo la familia real y Rei permanecieron en su lugar, inmutables ante aquella muestra de poder. Todos los demás se carbonizaron.

&&&&&&&&

En el paraíso el combate por la supremacía continuaba. Los siete Arcángeles principales arrasaban con elegancia a los miles que para entonces solo trataban de sobrevivir. Parecía que la historia iba a repetirse. Los ángeles de Dios desterrarían por segunda vez a los ángeles caídos. O al menos eso parecía hasta que un grupo pequeño de soldados oscuros aparecieron en el campo de batalla. Todos eran Lores, a excepción del demonio que los guiaba.

Un giro terrible cambio las cosas, la ventaja volvió a ser de lo demonios. El grupo de nueve derribaba sin problemas a cuanto arcángel se le pusiera en frente. Al principio nadie sabia como era eso posible, mas después de razonar y descartar todas las posibilidades, uno de los siete arcángeles principales tuvo que ordenar la retirada al entender que aquellos guerreros conocían muy bien todos sus puntos débiles.

El territorio recuperado por los ángeles volvió a manos de los demonios y todavía más. El pequeño grupo no se detuvo hasta conquistar los límites del santuario sagrado. En su camino los demonios se detuvieron en una pequeña edificación. Era el Templo del Sol, uno de los dos templos que delimitaba el Santuario y mantenía la muralla invisible, que hasta ese momento mantenía a raya a los demonios, evitando que estos caminaran sobre el suelo sagrado del Santuario.

-¿Qué hacemos Príncipe? (habló primero el Lore de mas alto rango).

-¿Que crees Diamante?

-¿Y si decide venir? No podemos solo irrumpir en su templo.

-¿Le temes al Creador? ¿Crees que el dudará en destruirte si llegase a venir?

-Nos destruirá a todos (afirmó sin pensarlo).

-Entonces no deberías preocuparte por él. Si no de mi (cada ves se podía percibir mas el aura maligna del demonio líder).

-Me temo no entender Príncipe.

(entonces volteo fúrico)-¡No deberías preocuparte por alguien que ya decidió matarte! ¡¡Si no de mí, que todavía lo estoy considerando!!

El grito del Príncipe infernal heló la sangre hirviente de los Lores y en especial la del mayor. Después de eso ingresaron al templo, mientras que el príncipe y Diamante se quedaron fuera.

El Príncipe observó con poco ánimo el símbolo del Sol edificado como estatua. Y de un solo golpe de su cola, que conectó al voltearse molesto, lo destrozó. En ese momento los refuerzos angelicales venían hacia ellos, y al frente, el mismísimo rey.

-Ordena que estén listos.

Diamante asintió y entró corriendo al templo. Mientras que el demonio real permaneció en la entrada esperando que los arcángeles se acercaran más. Estos aterrizaron y bloquearon todas las salidas a excepción de una que era la entrada al templo. Como los ángeles lo veían, aquel demonio estaba condenado. Todos estaban listos para atacar, mas la orden nunca llegó. El Rey Aslad conocía aquel demonio mejor que nadie y sabia que algo no estaba bien.

-¡Haruka! (gritó el soberano).

-Miren nada mas quien esta aquí, el rey en persona. Felicidades, al menos pelea sus propias batallas (notando que Aslad estaba al frente y no resguardado tras su ejercito).

-Será mejor que renuncies a toda mala intención que tengas. Ahora sí tengo el poder de exiliarte junto con los demás. Y nadie, ni siquiera mi hija (le miró enojado)... te salvará.

-Estoy temblando de miedo ¿Por qué no viene y me lo repite?

Dicho eso Haruka desapareció en la entrada y aun sabiendo que era una trampa Aslad ordenó seguirla y destruirla.

Uno a uno los ángeles entraron, al ir avanzando encontraron en el camino los cuerpos sin vida y desvaneciéndose de los querubines que mantenían la magia del lugar y por supuesto también a los arcángeles que los protegían.

-Que despiadados. Los Querubines no estaban armados (comento un ángel).

-Seguro ni opusieron resistencia cuando murieron (le siguió otro).

-Sus almas en brazos de nuestro Padre están. No murieron, los volveremos a ver.

Las palabras de Aslad tranquilizaron las tristes almas de sus soldados celestiales. Pero muy a pesar de sus propias palabras, él sufría por la muerte de sus querubines, que él quería como sus hijos.

Llegaron a un salón circular algo estrecho, todos se detuvieron porque no sabían si seguir avanzando o no. Grabe error. Fueron sorprendidos en cuanto bajaron la guardia. Aslad pudo saltar a todos los Lores que lo atacaban para seguir a Haruka que lo guió hacia otro cuarto.

-¿Qué es esto?

Aslad se encontró con una salida, podía ver la luz del día através de ella. Haruka apareció de nuevo por detrás del rey, le dio un fuerte empujón que casi lo lanza por la ventana, la única salida.

-¡¿Qué intentas?! (bramó furioso por la forma traicionera que Haruka usaba para proceder).

-Todavía que lo ayudo y me grita.

-¿Qué?

-Sus ángeles están muertos.

Después de aclarar esa verdad los Lores aparecieron en el cuarto, algunos manchados de sangre. Diamante se acercó a Haruka, sonriente al ver que solo quedaba el rey.

-Todos están muertos (habló Diamante).

-Bien (Haruka le quitó la espada manchada de sangre).

El príncipe infernal contra el rey celestial. Todos pensaron eso. Pero Haruka solo clavó la espada en frente de Aslad.

-Vete. Todavía no te toca morir.

-Príncipe (Diamante estaba tan confundido como el resto de los Lores)...

-Es muy temprano para que esta guerra se acabe.

Aslad ya no sentía la presencia de sus ángeles, una lagrima rodeo su rostro mientras miraba a Haruka. Ella lo vio, esos ojos azules eran idénticos a los de Michiru ¿Cómo asesinar a alguien cuya mirada le recordaba a ella? La tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos del rey era exactamente lo mismo que Haruka vio en Michiru el día que ella se reveló como lo que es, un demonio.

-Príncipe, si usted lo mata...

-Seré el rey. Lo se.

-Entonces...

-No es eso lo que quiero. No así (miró a Aslad) ¡VETE! (con su puño expulsó una ráfaga de viento que lanzó al rey por la ventana).

Aslad no se impactó contra el suelo, sus alas ya estaban sanas y al extenderlas se elevó hasta la altura de la ventana. Allí, ambos; Haruka y Aslad; se miraron durante largo rato. Hasta que el ángel rey se marchó con dirección al Santuario. Donde de seguro alistaría a un ejército más fuerte para contraatacar.

Los Lores bajo las órdenes de Haruka eran; Diamante (el superior, líder del escuadrón), Rubeus, Esmeralda, Zafiro, Jedite, Neflyte, Zyocite y Malachite. Ocho Lores que solo obedecían las ordenes exclusivas de Haruka. Ni el mismísimo Kiabi tenía poder sobre ellos, y era porque solo aparecían cuando Haruka los convocaba.

-Príncipe, si me permite hablar (comenzó Malachite, una vez vio que Aslad se fue)...

-Adelante (sin apartar la mirada del cielo azul del paraíso).

Por alguna razón le gustaba y extrañaba ¿Extrañaba? Otra ves se sentía extraña, como si mucho mas atrás de lo que recordaba hubiera existido mas, algo mas que no podía recordar. O tal ves solo era el azul, ese azul tan especial que le daba el animo para seguir luchando, para seguir matando, para llegar hasta el final. Michiru.

-¿Por qué no mató la rey Aslad? (terminó Zyocite).

(la mirada de todos los Lores estaba sobre Haruka y al sentirse acorralada ésta giró furiosa)-¡¡¿Acaso existe alguien quien ose cuestionar mis decisiones?!!

Los Lores respetaban a su príncipe, era solo una interrogante que les causaba curiosidad. Su príncipe jamás había demostrado piedad por nadie ni aunque se lo rogaran. Al verla furiosa todos retrocedieron temiendo por su seguridad, ella les dio la vida y ella les podía devolver a las fosas ardientes si lo deseaba.

-No mi príncipe (Diamante se arrodilló frente a ella y al mismo tiempo los otros lo imitaron).

-Solo queremos verla convertida en Rey (continuó Malachite).

-Sepa que le somos eternamente fieles (Zyocite, sentía temor de volver al fuego).

-Solo hay una forma en que yo me convierta en rey (le dio la espalda a sus Lores, la luz hacía que su sombra fuera enorme). Y esa es... matando a mi padre.

""_N/A: Ahora si nadie se puede quejar de que estuvo corto. Este capi se estaba alargando y por eso lo corte en donde quedo. Parte buena, ya tengo escrito mas de la mitad del siguiente capitulo; parte mala, quien sabe cuando lo suba, todo depende de mi correctora jeje_

_Ok, comentarios, que por cierto cada vez son más muchos jajaja:_

_MILENA:__ Corto, corto, cortoooo. Si, ya se jajajaja. Bueno si el anterior te pareció corto, este seguro te parecerá mejor, en el sentido de que es más largo jeje porque me dijeron por ahí que me querían ahorcar por dejarlo ahí jajaja ella sabe que lo dijo. Y lo de los obstáculos mmm eso es porque así es mejor, si todo saliera bien entonces la historia no seria entretenida, sin mencionar que ya todos sabrían como termina jeje además me gusta ponerle problemas, pero ojo, esto no es nada, solo espera y veras jojo._

_Hasta aquí. Ya saben, para cualquier cosa dejen comentarios incluso si es para insultar jajaja les advierto que me enciendo con facilidad y si de peleas se trata tendremos para rato jajaja. Ahora si, bye.""_


	16. Chapter 14: Reencuentro

**Capitulo 14: Reencuentro**

Kiabi caminaba de un lado a otro rabiante por la imprudencia de Haruka. Sin su consentimiento conjuró a su propio ejército y para colmo, todos Lores muy poderosos. También los guió hasta el Paraíso apoderándose y saqueando el Templo del Sol. Ahora nuevamente tenían la ventaja, si. Pero Kiabi no podía dejar pasar tales acciones sin un castigo. Haruka se comportaba como si ya fuera el rey y eso era imperdonable.

&&&&&&&&

En el campo de Batalla la noche ya se comenzaba a ver y sentir. Haruka recordó porqué la pasó tan mal la primera vez. Frío, no estaba acostumbrada al fresquito nocturno. En el infierno siempre hacia calor.

Los gritos de mujeres llamó un poco la atención de Haruka. Se giró solo para notar que su equipo de Lores no había matado a todas las querubines y por obvias razones. Una risa demoníaca se apoderó de sus labios al ver lo bien que sus soldados se adaptaban al fresco nocturno. Pudo haberse incluido en la diversión pero no lo deseaba, aquella mujer ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y solo hacia ella sentía la lujuriosa necesidad de tenerla.

-Príncipe (Malachite y Zyocite se acercaron a Haruka).

-¿Que hacen aquí? ¿No piensan divertirse como los demás?

-Nosotros no necesitamos de querubines tontos para divertirnos (Malachite miró con una sonrisa malvada a Zyocite y éste le correspondió).

-No me digan (Haruka se tomó de una todo el vino de su copa).

-Tenemos algo para usted (Zyocite se acercó peligrosamente a Haruka).

-Jajaja no creo que me interese.

-Cuando saqueamos el Templo encontramos algo que tal vez le interese (Malachite sabía a la perfección porqué su príncipe no participaba de la orgía a escasos metros).

-No me interesa (Haruka se levantó para irse pero algo en la mirada de ambos Lores le hizo cambiar de opinión) ¿Qué es?

-Acompáñenos (Zyocite comenzó a caminar)

Malachite siguió con mucha atención los movimientos de cadera que Zyocite hacia al caminar, era un hombre muy femenino. Haruka se daba cuenta de ello y solo se reía. No se podía quejar, ambos Lores eran amantes perfectos y ya lo había comprobado varias veces. Noches enteras permaneció despierta gracias a esos dos que se metían a escondidas en su alcoba. Mas ahora ya no deseaba solo placer. Sin darse cuenta comenzaba a sentir emociones que la llenaban más que la placentera necesidad de rendirse ante la lujuria. Y lo peor de todo era que solo un criatura le hacia sentir así, y esa criatura era un ser celestial.

Malachite y Zyocite se detuvieron frente a una tienda, era la de Haruka. Esto le extrañó mucho a la rubia y solo entró para sacarse la curiosidad. Lo que encontró casi le detiene el corazón. Allí permaneció inmóvil viendo lo que sus Lores tanto querían que viera.

-Estaba en el Templo. Salvó a varios querubines antes de que llegáramos (Malachite comenzó).

-Causó problemas. Pero hicimos lo posible por capturarla sin "mucho" daño (Zyocite recalcó la palabra "mucho").

-Entiendo (Haruka volvió en si).

-Pensamos que tal ves le serviría para sus "necesidades" (Malachite sonreía con malicia sabiendo bien cuales eran las necesidades de su Príncipe).

Los Lores salieron de la tienda dejando a Haruka sola con su recompensa después de un día de conquista.

Era un ángel de inigual belleza, estaba bastante maltratada y aun así, Haruka parecía hipnotizada por ella. Cortes, golpes y raspaduras cubrían el cuerpo del ángel. Se notaba que luchó hasta el final.

-¿Cómo te sientes? (sin respuesta) No me presenté apropiadamente. Soy el Príncipe infernal, Haruka.

Tampoco obtuvo respuesta. El ángel solo se limitaba a observar a ese demonio que le robó todo incluyendo su libertad. Al entender que no obtendría mas respuesta que esa mirada llena de odio, Haruka comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Después de tanto luchar, estaba sudada y muy sucia, todavía llevaba su armadura. Sus Lores prepararon todo, incluso una fuente donde ella se podía asear.

El ángel estaba amarrado por un poste, era el principal que sostenía toda la tienda. Al notar que Haruka comenzaba a desvestirse ladeó su rostro para no verla. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa y todavía mas porque sentía la necesidad de verla.

Sintió algo frío en su rostro, era Haruka que le estaba limpiando las heridas y por supuesto no le gustó. Bruscamente volteó su rostro evitando cualquier contacto físico o visual con el demonio que le provocaba pecar. Para ese momento Haruka llevaba puesto una toga que le cubría el cuerpo, mas debajo no tenía nada.

-Bien (acercó una fuente con fruta) ¿Tienes hambre?

Haruka trató de alimentarla, puesto que ella estaba amarrada, pero al igual que antes, el ángel no aceptó su amabilidad. Ya cansada de fingir ser amable, se levantó lanzando la bandeja casi en el rostro de su prisionera.

-Ya veo como quieres las cosas... ¿Prefieres que te tome y haga de ti lo que me plazca? ¡¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!!

-¿Desde cuando importa lo que yo quiera?

Las primeras palabras del ángel obligaron a Haruka a voltear para fijar su ardiente mirada sobre el océano de su contraparte angelical. Poco a poco, el aura de Haruka se fue disipando, como si el azul de esos ojos enfriara su cuerpo y la obligara a cambiar. Su cabello se volvió claro, sus ojos verdes, las púas y la cola desaparecieron.

-Tu vos sigue siendo igual de hermosa. No importa que este cargada de rencor... Michiru

Ella no respondió, solo ladeó su rostro para no volver a dirigirle la palabra. Haruka sabía que si no hacia algo estarían como al principio. Tomó un cuchillo que tenía a la mano y a pasó firme se fue acercando a Michiru. Esta, al sentir la amenaza, volteó lista para recibir lo que viniera.

Sin esperar comentarios de Michiru, Haruka se acercó y cortó las cuerdas que la amarraban. Una vez libre, el ángel se alejó lo más que pudo. Michiru sabía que por más que escapara de la tienda terminaría muerta ya que estaba rodeada de demonios.

-Ahora que estas libre (le acercó un recipiente con agua y un paño), al menos límpiate las heridas.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Si quieres algo, tómalo de una vez.

-Cualquiera podría hacerlo de esa forma. Yo sin embargo, voy a esperar (tomó otra bandeja con comida y también se la acercó).

-¿Esperar que?

-A que seas tu quien me entregue lo que quiero.

Dicho esto Haruka desapareció y reapareció muy cerca de Michiru. Sin darle tiempo a esta de actuar, tomó su barbilla y la besó con pasión, aprovechando que sus labios se abrieron por la impresión.

El beso era intenso, muy cargado de emociones desconocidas para Michiru. Tal era el grado de su confusión que no pudo rechazar a Haruka y terminó correspondiendo su beso hasta que por fin llegó el final. Pero fue el demonio quien lo terminó. Deseosa de más, la rubia se inclinó para besarla de nuevo pero esta vez no le fue tan bien. Michiru la rechazó al instante, empujándola y ella alejándose hacia atrás.

Haruka se quedó sentada en su lugar, palpando sus labios y sonriendo porque a fin de cuentas no fue un beso forzado. El hermoso angelito le correspondió mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-¡¡TE ODIO!! (gritó Michiru desde su rincón).

-No (Haruka se puso de pie, observándola con una sonrisa burlona)... Tú me amas.

""_Satsuki chan!!!!!! Como estas? Todo bien conmigo jajajaja siiiii hay algunas partes medio cortadas pero ya se pondrán mejores, las aclarare con el pasar del tiempo. Y lo de si se sabe que Haruka es mujer, si saben, todos saben menos los ángeles a excepción de Michiru._

_Bueno aquí otro capi de Dos Mundos jeje pronto actualizare el otro, según los comentarios de quienes leyeron (amigas muy queridas) esta bien asíque solo falta... la corrección ortográfica u_u le pediré a Dios haber si mi correctora se siente angelical hoy._

_Hasta luego y cuídense, espero su critica n_n""_


	17. Chapter 15: Eres Igual

**Capitulo 15: Eres igual**

Haruka estaba dispuesta a hacer de las suyas esa noche ¿Por qué? Sabía que por más que lo deseara Michiru no la rechazaría. Ese solo pensamiento elevaba su temperatura y la hacia divagar en sus lujuriosos pensamientos. Pero algo no estaba bien, de momentos se sentía extraña, como si lo que estaba viendo ya lo hubiera vivido. Mas esas emociones solo eran pasajeras. El ángel ante ella era más importante.

Poco a poco Michiru fue lavando sus heridas, al limpiarse se dio cuenta que el veneno de los demonios era purificado por aquel líquido, y al estar libre de esa tóxica sustancia sanaba con rapidez.

-Nuestras garras, púas y colmillos son muy tóxicas para los ángeles.

-Lo se.

Michiru no tenía intención de entablar una conversación. Terminó de lavarse y a los segundos después sanó sin problemas. Su hermoso rostro había vuelto a ser lo que era antes. Haruka solo podía observarla desde la punta de su cama, adoraba mucho a ese ángel. Pero este no le correspondía de la misma forma.

-¿Qué sucede Michiru?

Haruka se le acercó y con una mano tomó la barbilla de Michiru atrayéndola, deseando besarla. Más no lo hizo porque el rostro de aquella deseada mujer se ladeó evitando ese contacto. Pero Haruka no se detuvo, besó su rostro y se rozó hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Eres igual a tu padre (inmutable).

-¿Qué? (se detuvo).

Que manera de enfriar el momento. Haruka no podía creer que Michiru dijera tal cosa. Molesta se levantó para volver a sentarse en la punta de su cama, cruzó sus piernas y miró hacia la nada.

Michiru la observaba desde su rincón, estaba sentada sobre almohadones en el suelo por lo que tenía una buena vista de la rubia. Piernas largas y tersas; cuerpo delgado y atlético; un rostro hermoso y esos labios...

"_-¡¡DIOS!!"_

Solo pensaba en el atractivo de su demonio captor. Ni se acordaba que era prisionera y que el paraíso estaba siendo invadido y todo aquel mal era responsabilidad de ese hermoso demonio. El mismo al que le permitió la besara y jugara con sus sentimientos, haciéndole ignorar esas verdaderas intenciones, que de no haber sido tan ciega las habría podido predecir.

-¿Dime en que me parezco a mi padre? (soltó de repente Haruka sin mirarla).

Michiru miró a Haruka y en cuanto esta le correspondió, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el pasado le vino a la mente. No lo vivió, pero su padre le mostró sus recuerdos y estos se convirtieron en los suyos.

"RETROCESO"

Kiabi y Aslad eran compañeros muy unidos. Al igual que su hija, Aslad tenía pocos amigos por el lugar que ocuparía llegado su momento. Kiabi era su más querido compañero y con el tiempo, aquella amistad se convirtió en una unión más fuerte. Kiabi era un ángel revoltoso que siempre metía en líos a Aslad, él no le temía a la furia del rey, por lo que siempre asumía la responsabilidad cada vez que lo ameritaba. Más no siempre funcionaba.

-¿Kiabi, como se te ocurre imitar las acciones humanas?

Aslad y Kiabi habían sido castigados por andar de mirones en los vestidores de las mujeres humanas. Obvio causaron un desastre.

-Jajaja pero fue muy divertido.

-En la Tierra tal ves. Pero aquí nos fue muy mal.

Los ángeles carecían de la vergüenza humana pero a su vez también del deseo o lujuria. Ambos adolescentes demostraron aquellas emociones pecaminosas y fueron castigados por ello. Fueron encerrados en un cuarto aislado.

-Pero lo valió.

-No se porque me dejo convencer para hacer tales locuras. Mi padre esta rabioso.

-Que sea con razones entonces.

Kiabi se acercó y besó a su compañero. Era solo un juego pero la verdad era que Kiabi comenzaba a sentir deseo por su amigo y sabía que Aslad no se opondría a nada.

-¡¡¿PERO QUE?!!

Era el Ángel rey, padre de Aslad. Furioso, ordenó que a partir de ese día ambos fueran separados. El príncipe de un lado y a Kiabi lo enviaron a otra dimensión. Fue juzgado por el consejo de querubines y encontrado culpable de pecar en contra del futuro soberano. Le arrancaron las alas y lo condenaron a vivir la eternidad en las fosas de lava del infierno.

Aquello golpeó con fuerza el corazón del joven príncipe, siempre creyó que algún día volvería a ver a su amigo, pero creció y esa esperanza se desvaneció.

Una noche; el ya adulto Aslad permaneció despierto frente a su ventana observando una luna roja. Se sintió tentado por ella y volando llegó hasta las puertas del paraíso. Allí encontró algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien.

-¡¿Quién eres?! (le gritó al extraño parado del otro lado de las puertas celestiales).

-¿Me has olvidado... Aslad?

Aquel forastero se quitó la capucha de su túnica para dejarse ver por completo. Al verlo, Aslad casi llora.

Los años le hicieron olvidar la posibilidad de verlo otra vez, mas jamás olvidó a su amigo. Pero él estaba cambiado. Su mirada era mas oscura de lo que recordaba, no podía ver la luz que antes le cegaba, tenía colmillos y su cabellera marrón se tornó negra. Sentía esa presencia que le advertía no acercarse, y aun así Aslad no hizo caso de sus sentidos.

-¿Kiabi? (se acercó un poco).

-Si abres las puertas. Podremos estar juntos.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Me has olvidado entonces.

-No, eso nunca.

-Puedes ser más que solo un ángel Aslad. Abre la puerta y lo veras.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Libertad.

-No soy un prisionero.

-¿No? Ábreme entonces.

-Va contra las reglas. Fuiste exiliado, ya no eres un ángel.

-No me exiliaron. Solo me dieron libertad. Todos estos años he vivido de acuerdo a mis propias reglas ¿Y sabes que? No deseo volver.

-¿Por qué estas aquí entonces?

-Por ti.

Un silencio se formó entre los dos. Aslad sujetó los barrotes y Kiabi aprovechó para cubrir sus manos con las suyas. Al hacerlo, Aslad vio que esas manos ya no eran las mismas.

-¿Garras?

-Ven conmigo. Se libre. Seamos libres.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-¡¡Nos separaron!! ¡¡ESO PASÓ!! (soltó su agarre colérico).

-Kiabi...

-Cien años ¡¡Cien años!! Me condenaron a esa fosa sin regreso. Pero eso no era lo que me mataba, era el hecho de que nos separaron y no hiciste nada para evitarlo.

-¿Qué podía hacer?

-¡Buscarme! Pudimos haber huido, lejos de todo y todos.

-Pero...

-No Aslad. Tú me traicionaste.

-No.

-Demuéstralo.

-¿Qué?

-Demuéstrame que estas arrepentido. Abre estas puertas y ven conmigo.

El príncipe sentía un profundo remordimiento por el sufrimiento de Kiabi. Era cierto. Pudo haber ido por él, juntos escapar y evitar tanto dolor para ambos. Pero no lo hizo y a pesar de ello Kiabi estaba allí, le extendía la mano para huir juntos, no lo arruinaría otra vez.

Comenzó a conjurar su magia para empezar a destruir lo cerrojos que impedían la entrada de los forasteros ajenos al paraíso. En cuanto el último cerrojo cayó y las puertas se abrieron, Kiabi avanzó y sonriente se quedó frente a Aslad. Más el rostro del ángel no le correspondía, este cambió bruscamente, a uno lleno de horror.

Tras Kiabi aguardaba un ejército enorme de criaturas oscuras y ángeles caídos, que al ver las puertas abiertas ingresaron en estampida. Lo último en los recuerdos de Aslad era la risa demoníaca de Kiabi viendo como aquel ejército destruía todo a su paso.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

-Tu padre, uso los sentimientos del mío en su contra. Y tú no eres diferente.

Al escuchar esas palabras y al verse reflejada en las mismas acciones de su padre, Haruka no soportó y se levantó furiosa.

-¡¿Como te atreves a compararme con el?!

-¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! ¡Eres exactamente igual! ¡Jugaste conmigo!

-¡¡No lo hice!! (sujetó a Michiru de los hombros y luego aligero su agarre) Todo lo que hice, fue para estar a tu lado.

-Kiabi también pensaba así ¡¡No eres diferente Haruka!!

-No (la soltó retrocediendo unos pasos).

-Eres tan egoísta como tu padre.

-No...

-Lo único que te importa eres tú. No mis sentimientos, ni los que sufren en el camino ¡¡Solo TU!!

-¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!

Prácticamente huyó de la carpa dejando sola a Michiru.

Caminó presurosa entre los demonios que la veían asombrados pues solo llevaba puesto una toga negra. Se alejó de todos, necesitaba meditar ¿Era ella realmente igual a su padre? No, este la utilizó, uso esas emociones que crecían en su interior y la engaño para que siguiera sus pasos.

"_-Un demonio quita y no pide ¿Por qué me siento mal?"_-No... no, no somos iguales.

Llegó al prado donde ella y Michiru solían mirar las estrellas. Se recostó sobre la hierba medio marchita por los constantes combates y divagó en sus recuerdos. Desde que era una niña, hasta su ser actual.

&&&&&&&&

La tienda se oscureció luego de la partida del demonio. Michiru vio su oportunidad para escapar y la aprovechó. Con sigilo salió de la tienda, cubierta con una túnica negra que encontró, caminaba medio inclinada para no levantar sospechas. Pero sus deseos eran una cosa y los hechos otra.

Lo milles eran solo guerreros, todo su potencial estaba en el campo de batalla. Fue fácil engañarlos, eran demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta. No obstante el demonio que saltó a su espalda, clavándole sus ponzoñosas garras; no era estúpido.

-¿A donde va este lindo angelito?

El alboroto alertó a los miles, que en cosa de segundos, ya rodearon a Michiru, esta al verse atrapada, desistió de su idea de salir sin líos y desplegó sus alas, lanzando a su atacante y a su túnica lejos.

A la vista de todos, el ángel estaba en desventaja, mas no fue así cuando los miles atacaron y casi al mismo tiempo fueron lanzados como bolsas de papas.

-¿Quién diría que la princesita fuera tan fuerte?

De la nada el pequeño demonio conjuró una armadura similar a la de Haruka, en una de sus manos sujetaba una Oz incluso mas larga que el. Era apenas un niño, mas uno diabólico. Sus cabellos cortos tenían el color de la noche y sus ojos violetas recordaba la mirada de Zira. Esos ojos se tornaron rojo sangre y sus cabellos se erizaron levemente.

Michiru sabía lo que significaba. Se enfrentaría a la mismísima Muerte. Más aunque el pequeño la atacara a matar, ella no sabía si podría luchar contra él. Después de todo era solo un infante, o eso creía.

-Se lo que piensas princesita. Y te equivocas (se puso en guardia).

-¿Qué?

-He caminado por la tierra mucho más años de los que me das. Me he llevado las almas inocentes de muchos y hoy, como señora de la muerte, me llevaré la tuya.

La Muerte inició su ataque. Manejaba con maestría su Oz. Con suma velocidad cortaba incluso hasta el aire. Michiru no tenía miedo, podía ver todos sus ataques gracias al entrenamiento de Haruka. Esquivaba y esquivaba hasta que los cortes cesaron y la risita divertida de la Muerte atrajo su atención.

-¿Crees que solo esquivando te salvaras? (Michiru no dijo nada) ¡¡Que estúpida!! Si no te defiendes... ¡¡¡TERMINARÁS ATRAVESADA!!

Nuevamente los ataques se hicieron sentir, esta vez más rápidos y certeros. Michiru no tenía más opción que defenderse. Con sus alas se cubrió, envolviéndose en una especie de coraza. La Muerte no podía cortar las alas mágicas cuando actuaban como escudo.

De la nada, Michiru expandió sus alas. El viento desconcertó al demonio, cesando sus ataques. Michiru juntó sus manos y expulsó una especie de aura que lo lanzó lejos. Al tenerla a una distancia segura. Michiru comenzó a hacer unos movimientos extraños que repercutían en el cuerpo diminuto del demonio. Este se movía de acuerdo a lo que el ángel deseaba. Al ver eso los miles trataron de ayudar, pero el grito enfurecido del ángel no les permitió continuar.

-¡¡NO SE ATREVAN A INTERFERIR!! O ella morirá (terminó muy amenazante).

-¡¡No se metan imbéciles!! ¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?! (se dirigió a Michiru).

-Controlo el agua. Incluso... la poca agua que tiene tu cuerpo.

Michiru hizo otros movimientos y la pequeña estaba frente a ella. Incapaz de moverse, ella ya no luchaba.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque usas magia de la realeza infernal?

-Ja ¿Por qué crees? (burlona).

-¡Contesta! No quiero matarte, solo irme.

-No te iras jamás. Morirás aquí.

Michiru apretó su puño y la niña lo sintió como si su corazón fuera arrancado. Gritó en dolor y cuando Michiru ya no soportó oírla gritar, aligeró su puño.

-Respóndeme (muy seria).

-Tienes potencial para ser todo un demonio jajaja por eso Haruka te quiere solo para si.

-¡¡Respóndeme!!

-Soy "La Muerte", pero puedes llamarme Hotaru. (sonrió para continuar) Soy la hermana menor de Haruka.

El solo hecho de pronunciar el nombre de Haruka hizo desconcentrar a Michiru y su técnica se desvaneció. Al notarlo, Hotaru aprovechó apareciendo detrás de Mchiru y atacándola de muy cerca con una especie de aura oscura. Aquel ataque lanzó a Michiru muy lejos y cuando esta por fin se incorporó, el dolor punzante de sus ala quebradas casi le provoca un desmayo.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Michiru se aferraba al suelo con mucha fuerza).

-Duele mucho ¿Verdad? Su punto más fuerte es también el más débil.

-¿Por qué... no me matas... de una ves?

-Porque no quiero (su sonrisa se pronunció).

-¡¿Qué quieres entonces?!

-Yo, nada. Ellos sin embargo (apuntando a los miles)... si quieren contigo.

Dicho eso, Hotaru se desvaneció entre las sombras mientas los miles se acercaban a Michiru con las miradas llenas de los sentimientos mas impuros.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

""_N/A: No me maten plis!!!! Soy perezosa pero que le voy a hacer si soy así u_u bueno, a mi favor debo decir que al menos sigo con la historia jeje no es que me olvidé de ella._

_Ok, en este capi Michiru tuvo un encuentro cercano con la muerte (literalmente ¬¬) y lo que le baya a pasar después jeje lo dejo a su imaginación._

_Sip, soy maligna, pero hey, hay muchos demonios y me tienta ser así de mala jojo espero sea de su agrado y si no mmmm ¬¬ solo díganlo, pero ojo que cuando me enojo saco mis garras jajajaja nada que ver._

_Respondiendo comentarios n_n y los que no, se los mande a sus correos, no se enojen jeje_

_tutivale__: Durante toda la serie pensé que Zyocite era mujer, hasta que comencé a informarme y me entere que muchos de los personajes que parecían mujeres eran en realidad hombre. Un ejemplo es Zyocite pero también esta Ojo de Pez, aunque este ultimo me parecio mas obvio. Como sea gracias por el comentario y si te parecí mala, espero no me quieras matar ahora jajajaja_

_Satsuki chan:__ Jajajaja espero no hayas muerto para cuando termines de leer, fanáticas tan atentas no son muchas n_n espero no te enojes que Michiru ahora sea la terca pero descuida linda, eso no durara jojo tengo mis planes bien planeados jajaja gracias por el comentario, nos estamos leyendo._

_Jo C:__ Hooooolaaaaaaa... Jejeje bienvenida/o jeje sip esta basado en el Rey León 2. Cuando comencé a escribir este fic, mi hermanita me tenía reeee podrida con la misma peli una y otra ves. Me memorice todos los diálogos y como ya estaba en mi cabeza pus había que sacarlo de alguna forma n_n así salió este fic. A mi me encanta, aunque para estas alturas ya dejo de ser "El Rey León" las cosas se comenzaron a poner serias, ps, un poco serias ¬¬ nos estamos leyendo. Bye._

_moon light shadow:__ Mmm un homenaje a Troya, me encantó esa parte, puede que ponga otras escenas de esa peli pero por el momento dependeré solo de mi inventiva jojo si como no ¬¬ mas bien depende de mi fuerza de voluntad, aun no descubro como ganarle a mi pereza jeje pero le sigo igual. Bye linda._

_Hasta aquí, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capi. Bye n_n__""_


End file.
